Wspomnienia Dudleya
by akumaNakago
Summary: Tłumaczenie z języka angielskiego. Dyrektor Minerwa McGonagall prosi żonatego, dzieciatego Harry'ego Pottera o asystę przy doręczaniu listu przyszłej uczennicy Hogwartu. Sytuacja rodzinna, jaką zastaną u adresatki, wstrząśnie Harrym. O dziwo pozytywnie.
1. Rozdział pierwszy

_**oryginał: **__Dudley's Memories__ (link w moim profilu)_

_**autor: **__paganaidd__ (link w moim profilu)_

_Tłumaczenie za zgodą autorki._

* * *

><p>Rozdział pierwszy<p>

* * *

><p>- Panie? - zaskrzeczał Stforek*, podstarzały skrzat Harry'ego, który pojawił się w salonie ze swym zwyczajowym pyknięciem.<p>

Harry siedział przy stole i próbował pomagać małej Lily w matematyce. No cóż, wcale nie takiej małej. Jego córka miała już dziesięć lat i była z niej niczego sobie młoda dama, o czym nie omieszkała przypominać wszystkim przypadkowo biorącym ją za małą dziewczynkę.

- Tak, Stforku? - spytał Harry, unosząc głowę znad blatu.

- Pan ma gościa. Czy pan życzy sobie mieć ją sprowadzoną tutaj?

- Kto to jest? - Jedyne osoby, które kiedykolwiek pokazywały się w jego domu bez zapowiedzi, obecnie wszystkie bez wyjątku były w pracy, Harry wiedział więc, że najpewniej nie wróży to nic dobrego.

- To dyrektorka McGonagall, panie - odparł skrzat.

Harry wzdrygnął się - zastanawiał się, co Al lub James (albo, co bardziej prawdopodobne, oni obaj) tym razem zmalował. Czasami zastanawiał się, dlaczego właściwie nigdy nie rozważali z Ginny adopcji. Musiało być coś wręcz nienaturalnego w potwornej mieszance awanturniczego DNA, które pochodziło od Potterów i Weasleyów. Nie potrafił wyobrazić sobie innego powodu przybycia Minerwy do jego domu. Zdarzało się, że odwiedzała ich podczas letnich wakacji czy świąt gwiazdkowych, musiało się jednak wydarzyć coś tragicznego, skoro odwiedzała go w środku tygodnia o czwartej popołudniu i to podczas szkolnego trymestru.

- Przyślij ją tutaj, Stforku, i powiadom Ginny, jeśli już tego nie zrobiłeś - zdecydował z westchnieniem. Potem zamknął książkę i zwrócił się do Lily: - Dokończymy później, dobrze?

- Pewnie, tato - odparła dziewczynka radośnie, wyraźnie zadowolona, że musi przerwać naukę.

- Panna Lily zejdzie do kuchni - zaproponował skrzat z czułością. - Stforek właśnie wyjął ciastka z pieca.

Lily zapiszczała z zachwytu i pobiegła w dół schodami na łeb, na szyję, co przerażało Harry'ego za każdym razem. Jak zwykle powstrzymał się od polecenia jej, żeby zwolniła. Ginny twierdziła, że była taka sama w tym wieku i jakoś nic jej się przez to nie stało.

Usłyszał, jak jego żona mówi skrzatowi, że wszystko w porządku, że ona zaprowadzi gościa na piętro.

- Witaj, Minerwo - powiedział, kiedy starsza pani weszła do salonu z Ginny tuż za plecami.

- Dzień dobry, Harry. - Uśmiechała się, lecz linie wokół jej ust były napięte, a brwi ściągnięte w sposób, który Harry'emu zawsze kojarzył się ze zmartwioną profesor McGonagall.

- Który to tym razem? - spytała Ginny z rezygnacją. Miała równie wiele doświadczenia z Minerwą, która próbowała ukryć zatroskanie. A nawet więcej, ponieważ uczęszczała do Hogwartu przez ten rok, kiedy szkołę opanował Voldemort - pamiętała tę konkretną minę z czasów, kiedy nauczycielka usiłowała dodać otuchy przestraszonym uczniom.

- Który to...? - powtórzyła Minerwa; przez moment sprawiała wrażenie zaskoczonej. - Och. Nie, tym razem nie chodzi o żadnego z waszych chłopców. Chociaż rzeczywiście wydaje się, jakby odziedziczyli wasz - odkaszlnęła, z udawaną surowością patrząc na gospodarzy - zmysł do przygód.

- Och. To dobrze. - Harry odprężył się. - No, usiądź. Napijesz się herbaty albo może Stforek ma poszukać czegoś mocniejszego?

- Herbata wystarczy - uznała, siadając. - Przyszłam cię prosić o przysługę, prawdę powiedziawszy.

Skrzat pojawił się z zastawioną tacą, którą umieścił na niskim stoliku, po czym znowu znikł. Ginny nalała wszystkim herbatę.

- Widzicie, otrzymałam właśnie listę mugolaków, którzy od przyszłego roku będą chodzić do pierwszej klasy - powiedziała dyrektor, biorąc filiżankę z rąk gospodyni. - I tak się zastanawiam, Harry, czy towarzyszyłbyś mi przy rozmowie z rodzicami pewnego ucznia - spytała niepewnie. Zwykle bardzo bezpośrednia, teraz zdawała się unikać jego spojrzenia.

- W porządku. - Harry wzruszył ramionami, nieco zbity z tropu jej podenerwowaniem. Wiedział, że ktoś z Hogwartu zawsze odwiedzał domy czarodziejów mugolskiego pochodzenia, wiedział też, że ostatnio Minerwa często prosiła o pomoc w tych odwiedzinach Hermionę lub innego absolwenta z mugolskiej rodziny. Choć nigdy wcześniej nie prosiła jego. - Nikt inny nie był osiągalny?

Profesor McGonagall westchnęła i odstawiła filiżankę.

- Sądzę, że w tych okolicznościach ty będziesz najlepszy, Harry. - Wyjęła list z kieszeni szaty i podała go gospodarzowi. - Podejrzewam, że poznajesz adres?

Spojrzał na trzymaną w ręce kopertę:

_Eleanor Barton-Dursley_

_Druga Sypialnia Po Lewej_

_Privet Drive 4_

_Surrey_

Oddech zamarł mu w piersi. Zauważył, że ręce lekko mu drżą. Żołądek ścisnął mu zimny węzeł, którego nie czuł od lat. Bez słowa podał list Ginny i pośpiesznie wstał. Wolał nie ufać chwilowo głosowi - odwrócił się plecami do kobiet, aby wyjrzeć przez okno na podwórze.

- Czy to jest dziecko kuzyna Harry'ego? - spytała Ginny ostrożnie.

- No cóż - zawahała się Minerwa - sądzę, że może nim być.

Nazwiska wszystkich dzieci kwalifikujących się do nauki w Hogwarcie pojawiały się automatycznie w księdze przyjęć każdej wiosny. Każdego lata zaś automatycznie wysyłane były listy do dzieci z rodzin czarodziejów, zaadresowane do ostatniego miejsca, w którym dane dziecko spało. Listy do dzieci pochodzenia mugolskiego pojawiały się natomiast na dyrektorskim biurku, aby można je było doręczyć osobiście.

Harry zadrżał. Podejrzewał, że nie czułby większego niepokoju, gdyby powiedziano mu, że Tom Riddle czeka na niego na parterze, aby porozmawiać w przyjaznej atmosferze. Wciąż wyglądał przez okno, w szybie widział jednak blade odbicie zatroskanej twarzy żony, która na niego patrzyła.

- Wiesz, jak to zostanie odebrane? - zapytała Ginny.

Podziękował jej w myślach - zawsze wiedziała, o co spytać.

- Nie, nie wiem. Dlatego właśnie miałam nadzieję, że pójdziesz ze mną, Harry - odparła Minerwa.

- Mogę tylko pogorszyć sytuację - zauważył.

Zastanawiał się, czy Dudley mieszkał tam nadal, bo nie był w stanie sam sobie radzić. Może gdzieś w międzyczasie trafił nawet do więzienia, jeśli nie przestał hobbistycznie uprawiać napadów z pobiciem. Wyobraził sobie bezrobotnego, beznadziejnego "Dudziaczka" skaczącego po programach w obsesyjnie czystym salonie wciąż sprzątanym przez Petunię. Co za kobieta mogłaby mieć dzieci z kimś takim?

Bez zaproszenia przyszedł mu na myśl obraz Meropy Gaunt, jakiego wspomnienie pokazał mu Dumbledore dawno temu. Beznadziejna, maltretowana, pozbawiona nawet takiej odrobiny silnej woli, żeby jej własna magia mogła ją obronić. A potem kolejne pożyczone wspomnienie - ciemnowłosej, szlochającej kobiety, którą pocieszał równie ciemnowłosy chłopczyk. Harry pokręcił głową, by oczyścić myśli.

- ...wziąć ją, jeżeli do tego dojdzie - mówiła właśnie Ginny Minerwie stanowczo. - Prawda, Harry?

Odwrócił się do nich, pojąwszy, że nie usłyszał ostatniej części rozmowy.

- Proszę?

- Powiedziałam, że jeżeli Eleanor ma w domu złą sytuację - powtórzyła dyrektor - znalazłabym czarodziejską rodzinę, która by się nią zaopiekowała, gdyby okazało się to konieczne. - Spojrzała na Harry'ego ze smutkiem. - Nigdy nie udało mi się namówić Dumbledore'a, aby zrobił to dla ciebie. - Odwróciła wzrok. - Zawsze tego żałowałam.

- Przynajmniej nie jest zaadresowany do "Komórki Pod Schodami" - zauważył z sardonicznym uśmieszkiem.

Minerwa wzdrygnęła się, jakby została spoliczkowana.

- Chcesz powiedzieć...?

Harry westchnął; wyrzucał sobie, że w ogóle zaczął ten temat.

- No, tam był zaadresowany mój pierwszy list. Myślałem, że ci mówiłem. - Wzruszył ramionami. - Wiem, że wiesz, ile Hagrid miał problemów, żeby mi go w końcu doręczyć.

- Nie wiedziałam o adresie, Harry - zapewniła dyrektor i też westchnęła. - Rozumiem, że twoi krewni kompletnie wyprowadzili Hagrida z równowagi, kiedy już dostarczył ci list. Zapewne mogłabym go poprosić o towarzyszenie mi, jeżeli ty wolałbyś tego nie robić.

Tym razem Harry uśmiechnął się szeroko.

- Nie ma sensu skazywać Dudleya na przedwczesny zawał - stwierdził. Spojrzał na Ginny już bez uśmiechu. - Też pójdziesz? - spytał cicho.

- Oczywiście. Nie chciałabym tego przegapić. - Uśmiechnęła się ponuro. - Myślę, że najwyższy czas, aby poznała twojego drogiego kuzyna.

- Kiedy się tam wybierasz? - zapytał Harry Minerwę.

- Zgodnie z moimi informacjami oboje rodzice Eleanor oraz ona sama zwykle są w domu przed piątą po południu - odparła, wstając. - Pomyślałam sobie, że moglibyśmy się tym zająć dzisiaj.

Harry widział w tym sporo sensu. Oboje z Ginny pobiegli przebrać się w coś bardziej mugolskiego, dyrektorka zaś w tym czasie przetransmutowała swe szaty w konserwatywną czarną suknię. Ginny skazana była na swoje dyżurne spodnie i sweter, Harry zaś po prostu zarzucił sportową kurtkę na koszulę, którą już miał na sobie. Mgliście zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że jego mugolskie ubrania wyszły z mody jakieś dwadzieścia lat temu, nie miał jednak szczególnej ochoty imponować Dudleyowi.

Aportowali się przed domem, w którym Harry rozpoznał niegdysiejszą siedzibę starej Arabelli Figg. Przypomniał sobie atak dementorów na sąsiedniej uliczce i jak z panią Figg taszczyli Dudleya z powrotem na bezpieczne Privet Drive.

O wiele zbyt szybko jak na jego gust stanęli przed numerem czwartym. Dom nadal prezentował się porządnie i czysto; kwiaty sprawiały wrażenie bardzo podobnych do tych, którymi swego czasu zajmował się Harry. Wszystko wydawało się jednak mniejsze - nie tylko dlatego, że on sam był wyższy. Miał klaustrofobię w tym miejscu.

Poczuł, jak drobna dłoń Ginny obejmuje jego spocone palce.

- Wszystko będzie dobrze - szepnęła jego żona.

Minerwa uniosła dłoń i zapukała do drzwi. Długą chwilę czekali na odpowiedź, która nie nadeszła; firany nawet się nie poruszyły. W końcu dyrektorka chrząknęła z irytacją.

- Przepraszam, że was tu sprowadziłam. Moje źródła twierdziły, że oni zwykle są w domu o tej porze. - Odwróciła się plecami do drzwi i poszła ścieżką, która wyprowadziła ją za furtkę. Harry i Ginny podążyli za byłą nauczycielką.

Harry wcale nie był taki pewny, czy powinien czuć ulgę.

- Może dzisiaj się spóźnią? - Rzucił okiem w jedną i drugą stronę chodnika. Jedyną osobą, jaką zobaczył, był wysoki mężczyzna uprawiający jogging, który biegł w ich stronę. - Może powinniśmy wrócić po kolacji?

- Hmm... - zastanowiła się Minerwa. - Może byłoby lepiej, gdybyśmy...

- Harry? - Usłyszeli wołanie. - Niemożliwe, Harry Potter? - Biegacz był na tyle blisko, że widział ich wyraźnie.

Harry zerknął na Ginny, po czym przywołał na twa swój "publiczny" uśmiech. Minęło parę lat, odkąd proszono go o autografy, nadal się to jednak zdarzało.

Mężczyzna zwolnił, potem zatrzymał się, wciąż się na nich gapiąc. Był potężnie zbudowanym człowiekiem o krótkich, piaskowych włosach. Wyglądał, jakby mógł iść w zapasy z hipogryfami dla czystej rozrywki.

- Tak - potwierdził Harry uprzejmie. - Jestem Harrym Potterem.

Nigdy nie potrafił zmusić się do niegrzecznego traktowania ludzi, którzy chcieli z nim tylko porozmawiać. Od czasu do czasu trafiał się postrzeleniec, większość spotykanych osób chciała jednak po prostu rozmawiać. Bywało nawet, że stawiali mu drinka.

Twarz mężczyzny rozjaśniła się.

- Harry! Więc widziałeś książkę! Nigdy nie myślałem, że naprawdę się zjawisz!

Harry spojrzał na kobiety, których miny odzwierciedlały jego zakłopotanie.

- Proszę? - spytał.

Mężczyzna zaczął się śmiać.

- Nie poznajesz mnie? - Wyciągnął rękę i chwycił Harry'ego za ramię. - Harry, to ja! Dudley!

Miał wrażenie, jakby twarz mężczyzny nagle nabrała ostrości. Dwadzieścia lat rozsądnego odżywiania się i ćwiczeń zrobiło z Dudleya raczej przystojnego mężczyznę niż osobę, jaką wyobraził sobie Harry. Wysunął się z uścisku kuzyna, walcząc z pragnieniem dobycia różdżki i rzucenia na niego klątwy. Pamiętał, że ostatnim razem, gdy go widział, Dudley podziękował mu za uratowanie przed dementorami. Ta jedna chwila nie wymazała tego, co działo się w tym domu przez szesnaście lat.

Dudley wydawał się nieco rozczarowany reakcją Harry'ego, zaraz potem jednak przywołał na twarz lekko zrezygnowany uśmiech i powiedział:

- Pewnie nie powinienem się spodziewać... no cóż, mamy dużo do omówienia. - Sprawiał wrażenie, jakby mówił głównie do siebie. - A kim są twoje towarzyszki? - spytał uprzejmie.

- Och. Eee, to jest moja żona, Ginny.

Ginny ostrożnie wyciągnęła dłoń, którą Dudley potrząsnął zaskakująco energicznie.

- A to profesor McGonagall.

Rękę nauczycielki ujął z większym poważaniem.

- Ach. Oczywiście. Profesor. Bardzo się cieszę, że Harry panią sprowadził.

Troje czarodziejów spojrzało po sobie ze zdumieniem. Dudley zaś machnięciem wskazał im drogę z powrotem za furtkę, a następnie wyjął klucze i otworzył drzwi frontowe.

Na progu Harry zawahał się, czując, jak ogarnia go instynktowne pragnienie ucieczki. Splótł dłonie za plecami, dyskretnie sprawdził, czy różdżka wciąż tkwi w lewym rękawie, wyprostował ramiona i podążył za kobietami.

To śmieszne, mówił sobie. Miał trzydzieści dziewięć lat. Stawiał czoło smokom, dementorom i mrocznym czarodziejom w swoim życiu. Miał żonę, troje dzieci i miejsce w Wizengamocie. Miał pieniądze, prestiż i najlepszych przyjaciół, jakich człowiek - czarodziej czy mugol - kiedykolwiek mógł mieć. Śmiesznym było, że bladł na widok komórki pod schodami.

Na zewnątrz wciąż był zamek w postaci niewielkiej zasuwki. Takiej zasuwki, jaką zakładało się, kiedy chciało się coś zatrzymać w środku.

Harry z napięciem wpatrywał się w zamek; oddychał coraz szybciej, a zimny węzeł w jego brzuchu zmienił się w gorące, mdlące uderzenie gniewu. Dlaczego ta zasuwka nadal tam była? Jeśli dowie się, że trzymali tam kolejne dziecko, nie ręczy za swoje czyny.

Ginny znowu chwyciła go za rękę. Po tylu latach znała oznaki jego ataków paniki. Odwróciła się twarzą do niego i spojrzała mu w oczy.

- Harry - powiedziała bardzo cicho. - Jestem przy tobie. Jeśli to dla ciebie zbyt wiele, możemy zwyczajnie wrócić do domu, a Minerwa da sobie radę, dobrze?

- Nie pozwól tylko, żebym zrobił coś głupiego - odparł szeptem.

Dudley zaprowadził ich do salonu, który bardzo się różnił od tego, co Harry pamiętał. Zniknęły wymyślne tkaniny i nieskazitelne meble. W ich miejsce pojawiły się wygodna skórzana kanapa i dwuosobowa sofa, zawalony książkami stolik oraz małe coś podobne do komputera. Zamiast brzoskwiniowej tapety ściany pokrywała farba w stonowanej szarości. Telewizor był o wiele większy i cieńszy od tego, który kiedyś mieli Dursleyowie, chociaż i pod nim niedbale porzucone były różne urządzenia sterujące do gier.

Dudley uśmiechnął się do gości.

- Pozwólcie, że skoczę się przebrać. - Popędził schodami, dudniąc.

Ginny i Minerwa usiadły na skórzanej kanapie i z ciekawością przyjrzały się górze książek, Harry zaś poszedł obejrzeć zdjęcia nad kominkiem. Na jednym Dudley w garniturze stał obok innego mężczyzny. Kolejne przedstawiało ciemnowłosą dziewczynę w wieku Lily, która uśmiechała się nerwowo. Dziwnie było patrzeć na zdjęcia, które po prostu tam były.

Uwagę Harry'ego zwrócił rysunek wykonany piórem i atramentem, oprawiony w ramki, stojący na końcu gzymsu. Gapił się na niego dłuższą chwilę, po czym zwrócił się do żony:

- Ginny? - zawołał cicho. - Czy to wygląda jak ja?

Ginny wstała, podeszła do niego i przyjrzała się obrazkowi.

- Faktycznie wygląda jak ty... - uznała powoli.

Minerwa też zainteresowała się rysunkiem.

- Oczywiście, że to ty, Harry. Wyglądasz, jakbyś był w szóstej klasie.

Na obrazku młody mężczyzna w zbyt dużym ubraniu wyglądał poza obręb ramek z udręczoną miną.

- Zastanawiam się, co to tu robi? - powiedział Harry półgłosem.

Rozejrzał się po pokoju. Ścian nie zdobiły zdjęcia Vernona ani Petunii, chociaż wisiało tam kilka fotografii ciemnowłosej dziewczynki oraz jedno starszej pary, której nie rozpoznawał. Uznał, że dziewczynką na zdjęciach jest Eleanor.

Dudley z tupotem zbiegł po schodach. Gdyby Harry zamknął oczy, usłyszałby wrzeszczącego na niego Vernona. Harry głęboko wciągnął powietrze, ponownie sprawdzając różdżkę. Dudleya wydawała nie przerażać trójka w pełni dorosłych czarodziejów, którzy stanęli na jego progu. To mogło się zmienić, kiedy wyjaśnią, co ich sprowadziło.

* * *

><p>KONIEC<br>rozdziału pierwszego

* * *

><p><em>* Stforek - jedynie dla mnie słuszne tłumaczenie imienia owego skrzata; wynika ono z oryginalnego zapisu tego imienia, które po angielsku zapisywane jest jako "Kreacher", choć "stwór"  "stworek" po angielsku pisze się "creature"; skoro więc autorka cyklu o Harrym Potterze nazwała tego skrzata niejako fonetycznie, uznałam, że w przekładzie powinno być podobnie, a dla mnie fonetycznie zapisany "Stworek" to "Stforek" - równie nieortograficzny, jak angielskie "Kreacher"_

* * *

><p><em>Będę wdzięczna za wszelkie komentarze, które pojawią się pod tym opowiadaniem - są one dla mnie zawsze bardzo ważne, ponieważ zarówno jako autor, jak i jako tłumacz lubię wiedzieć, jakie tekst sprawił wrażenie na Czytelnikach, co w nim jest dobrego, a co złego, co się spodobało, a co wręcz przeciwnie. Jestem wdzięczna za każdy komentarz, pozytywny czy krytyczny, uważam bowiem, że każdy z nich pozwala mi się rozwijać. Nie mówiąc już o przyjemności płynącej z ich czytania ;-).<em>

_Żeby skomentować tekst nie trzeba być zarejestrowanym. Robi się to poprzez kliknięcie na niżej zamieszczone słowa "__**Review this Story / Chapter**__"; otwiera się wtedy nowe okno, gdzie w wąskim pasku wpisuje się imię / pseudonim, a w dużym polu pisze uwagi odnośnie tekstu. Po zakończeniu wystarczy kliknąć przycisk "__**Submit Feedback / Review**__" i gotowe._


	2. Rozdział drugi

_**oryginał: **__Dudley's Memories__ (link w moim profilu)_

_**autor: **__paganaidd__ (link w moim profilu)_

_Tłumaczenie za zgodą autorki._

* * *

><p>Rozdział drugi<p>

* * *

><p>- Napijecie się czegoś? - zawołał Dudley z kuchni. - Mogę zrobić herbatę albo kawę.<p>

- Z chęcią. Poprosimy herbatę - pośpieszyła z odpowiedzią Ginny, obserwując Harry'ego, który stwierdził, że stracił głos. Czy Dudley właśnie zaproponował mu herbatę?

Gospodarz wszedł do salonu przebrany w czystą lawendową koszulę i czarne spodnie. Wszyscy goście stali przy kominku. Wzrok Dudleya padł na portret kuzyna.

- Więc już zauważyłeś? - spytał cicho. - Tylko tyle udało mi się zrobić.

- To twoje dzieło? - zdziwił się Harry.

- Tak. Ja...

Nagle rozległa się brzękliwa wersja piosenki, w której Harry rozpoznał jeden ze starych przebojów Beatlesów*, i przerwała gospodarzowi. Trójka czarodziejów rozejrzała się w poszukiwaniu źródła dźwięku. Dudley sięgnął do kieszeni.

- Przepraszam, muszę to odebrać - wyjaśnił.

Z kieszeni wyjął małe, czarne urządzenie. Spojrzał na nie, nacisnął kciukiem jakiś guziczek i przyłożył aparacik do ucha, jak słuchawkę telefonu. Po chwili Harry zorientował się, że _to jest_ telefon. Wtedy przypomniał sobie, że przenośne telefony stawały się powszechne, kiedy ostatnio był w mugolskim Londynie. Przypomniał sobie również, że Hermiona próbowała zmusić jeden taki, aby dla niej działał. Zajęło jej to mnóstwo czasu; ostatecznie musiała sama złożyć magiczny telefon od podstaw, bo magia zdawała się zakłócać działanie elektroniki w różnych urządzeniach - wszystkie jak jeden kończyły dość wybuchowo.

- Tak, słońce? - Dudley słuchał przez chwilę, po czym westchnął. - Chyba żartujesz. - Przerwał na moment i pokręcił głową. - W porządku, poradzimy sobie z tym. Eleanor nic nie jest? - Uśmiechnął się z wyraźną ulgą. - Dobrze. Słuchaj, kochanie, mój kuzyn jest tutaj. - Ktokolwiek był po drugiej stronie, zawołał coś głośno. - _Tak_. Nie jestem pewny, jak długo. - Spojrzał na Harry'ego. - Masz coś przeciwko spotkaniu rodzinnemu?

- Uch. Nie, my... - zaczął Harry, ale przerwał, kiedy Dudley odwrócił się w drugą stronę. Z lekką desperacją spojrzał na Ginny i Minerwę, które wzruszyły ramionami, równie zagubione.

- W porządku, do zobaczenia za minutkę - powiedział Dudley do telefonu. Później nacisnął guzik i schował aparat z powrotem do kieszeni.

Minerwa odkaszlnęła.

- Proszę o wybaczenie, panie Dursley, ale, prawdę mówiąc, zjawiliśmy się tu w sprawie pańskiej córki, Eleanor - wyjaśniła, aby sprowadzić rozmowę na właściwe tory.

Gospodarz jakby dostał obuchem w głowę.

- Eleanor - powtórzył z osłupieniem. - Eleanor? Co z nią?

Czarodzieje popatrzyli po sobie. Ginny już otwierała usta, aby się odezwać, Harry ją jednak ubiegł:

- Dudley, ona jest wiedźmą.

Harry czekał na wybuch. Harry czekał na jakąkolwiek reakcję.

Dudley stał zupełnie nieruchomo, wyglądając całkiem podobnie jak wtedy, gdy Harry widział go po raz ostatni, jakby rozpatrywał pojęcie nieco zbyt trudne, aby je zrozumieć. Po paru sekundach otworzył usta, z których jednak nie wydobył się żaden dźwięk.

Czajnik zaczął gwizdać.

- Czy może... zostaniecie na kolacji? Najwyraźniej mamy wiele do omówienia - odezwał się w końcu Dudley; ostry odgłos musiał go ocucić.

- Tak, to całkiem niezły pomysł - uznała Minerwa.

Mamrocząc coś do siebie, Dudley odwrócił się, żeby przejść do kuchni. Znowu wyciągnął telefon z kieszeni i nacisnął kilka guziczków.

- Kochanie? Mógłbyś się zatrzymać i wziąć coś na wynos? - Spojrzał na czarodziejów. - Hinduska kuchnia może być?

Cała trójka przytaknęła. Zaczynało się robić trochę dziwnie, nawet biorąc pod uwagę okoliczności. Dudley wyszedł z pokoju.

Harry wziął głęboki wdech i spojrzał na Ginny, która zachęcająco kiwnęła głową.

- Zaprosił nas na kolację. To dobry znak, prawda? - szepnęła.

- Pozwól, że z nim porozmawiam - odparł Harry równie cicho.

Kiedy wszedł do kuchni, Dudley stał oparty o zlewozmywak, a jego ramiona trzęsły się.

Harry zauważył, że kuchnia nie zmieniła się bardzo od czasów, gdy tam mieszkał. Nawet zapach środków czystości był taki sam. To było upiorne - czuł się tak, jakby zaraz miała wejść Petunia i warknąć na niego, żeby zaczął przygotowywać kolację.

- Dudley... - Harry nie był pewny, co powiedzieć. Spodziewał się gniewu, nie łez.

Dudley odwrócił się raptownie i dał krok do przodu.

Przez moment Harry widział w nim wuja Vernona. Zbliżającego się ze złowrogim uśmiechem. Harry znowu miał trzynaście lat i czekał na bicie.

Nie mógł nic na to poradzić: różdżka sama wskoczyła mu w dłoń, bez jednej jasnej myśli z jego strony. Cofnął się i odruchowo przybrał postawę do walki. Serce biło mu szybko.

- Harry! - odezwał się Dudley niskim, ostrożnym tonem, przywołując Harry'ego do teraźniejszości. - Wszystko w porządku. - Odsunął się o krok z rękoma wyciągniętymi przed siebie i dłońmi skierowanymi wnętrzem do dołu w geście mówiącym "uspokój się". - Tylko ostrożnie z tym. - Wskazał brodą uniesioną różdżkę.

Cholera.

Harry głupio spojrzał na różdżkę i dopiero potem ją opuścił.

- Przepraszam - powiedział.

Policzki Dudleya były suche, oczy nie nosiły śladu łez. Więc się śmiał? Jego mina nie wyrażała teraz rozbawienia. Uśmiech na jego twarzy był blady i smutny.

- Pobyt tutaj jest dla ciebie trudny, prawda? - odezwał się gospodarz, krzyżując ręce na piersi i opierając się o zlew.

Harry westchnął i wsunął różdżkę z powrotem do rękawa.

- Nic mi nie jest - skłamał.

Dudley pokręcił głową.

- Zawsze tak mówiłeś, kiedy działo się coś złego, a jeden z nauczycieli pytał, czy wszystko u ciebie w porządku. Dzieciaki, z którymi pracuję, też tak robią. Jestem całkiem pewny, że ze znęcanego dziecięcego można to przetłumaczyć jako: "Cóż, wciąż jeszcze oddycham".

Harry poczuł się, jakby oberwał tłuczkiem w łeb. Słowa Dudleya były cholernie dziwaczne.

- Wszystko w porządku? - dobiegł ich z korytarza głos Ginny. Jak zwykle stała jakieś dwa metry za Harrym, gdy dawała znać, że jest w pobliżu. Nawet ich dzieci wiedziały, żeby nie podchodzić do Harry'ego bezgłośnie.

- Nic nam nie jest - zawołał Dudley. - Zaraz przyniesiemy herbatę.

Kiedy jego kuzyn podniósł zastawioną tacę, Harry poczuł dziwny impuls, żeby mu ją zabrać; głos ciotki Petunii w jego głowie wyzywał go, że pozwala "Dudziaczkowi" wykonywać całą robotę.

W salonie Dudley odsunął książki na bok i postawił tacę na stoliku, po czym usiadł. Mały komputer złożył się dość pomysłowo - płaski monitor dokładnie przykrył klawiaturę. Kiedy Harry ostatnio widział komputer, była to wielka rzecz, która zajmowała całe biurko w pokoju Dudleya.

Gospodarz podał herbatę najpierw Minerwie, potem Ginny, która zdążyła ponownie zająć miejsce na sofie.

- Nadał słodzisz? - spytał Harry'ego, który niepewnie stał w drzwiach.

Harry przytaknął i wszedł do pokoju, żeby wziąć filiżankę z rąk kuzyna. Czuł się tak spięty, że nie był w stanie usiąść. Stanął więc koło żony, która poklepała go po ręce uspokajająco.

- Tak więc, panie Dursley - odezwała się Minerwa po chwili niewygodnej ciszy - przybyłam, aby zaproponować pana córce miejsce w Hogwarcie.

- Proszę mnie nazywać Dudleyem, pani profesor - powiedział gospodarz miłym tonem. - Przyznam, że to trochę kłopotliwe, ale wyjaśnia niektóre rzeczy. Skąd wzięła pani nazwisko Eleanor?

- Nazwiska zakwalifikowanych uczniów pojawiają się w księdze przyjęć - odparła.

- List Harry'ego przyniosła sowa - zauważył Dudley, zerkając na kuzyna.

- Rodzice Harry'ego byli czarodziejami, zaś ówczesny dyrektor sądził, że jego ciotka i wuj nie będą mieli nic przeciwko sowiej poczcie. Skoro rodzice Eleanor są mugolami, to normalne, że ktoś ze szkoły przynosi wam jej list. Wolę robić to osobiście, kiedy tylko jest to możliwe. Jestem obecnie dyrektorką Hogwartu.

Twarz Dudleya przez moment wyrażała rozczarowanie.

- Więc stary dyrektor, Dumbledore, jak myślę, przeszedł na emeryturę?

Czarodzieje spojrzeli po sobie. Minęło dwadzieścia lat, oni jednak wciąż odczuwali żal.

- Profesor Dumbledore zmarł w czerwcu przed moimi siedemnastymi urodzinami - powiedział Harry cicho.

Dudley sprawiał wrażenie smutnego.

- Naprawdę? Nie wiedziałem. Spotkałem go tylko raz. Wywarł na mnie wielkie wrażenie.

- Tak, profesor Dumbledore miał to w zwyczaju - przyznała Minerwa.

- Pamiętasz, co powiedział mamie i tacie, Harry?

Harry pokręcił głową; jedyną rzeczą, jaką pamiętał z tamtego spotkania, były kieliszki skrzaciego wina wyczarowane przez Dumbledore'a, które stukały Dursleyów w głowy.

- Powiedział, że najlepsze, co może powiedzieć o tym, jak moi rodzice cię traktowali, to to, że zdołałeś uniknąć potwornych zniszczeń, jakie zesłali na mnie - przypomniał gospodarz z cichym śmiechem. - Cały rok o tym myślałem, zanim wreszcie zrozumiałem, co chciał przekazać. Moim rodzicom zabrało to znacznie więcej czasu.

- Co masz na myśli? - spytał Harry. - I gdzie są... twoi rodzice? - Nie był pewny, dlaczego właściwie pyta, może tylko z niezdrowej ciekawości.

- Nie żyją - odparł Dudley lekko. - Tato dostał zawału jakieś szesnaście lat temu. Mama miała raka piersi, zmarła rok czy dwa lata po nim. Została tylko ta stara nietoperzyca Marge, która jest zbyt paskudna, żeby umrzeć.

- Och - powiedział lekko zamurowany Harry. W brzuchu czuł dziwną pustkę. Żal? Nie mógł chyba żałować Dursleyów, prawda?

- Naprawdę próbowałem się z tobą skontaktować - ciągnął Dudley przepraszającym tonem. - Ale nie ma cię w książce telefonicznej. Wrzucałem cię w Google i zawsze wyskakiwały mi miliony linków, które nie dotyczyły ciebie.

Harry zrozumiał tylko połowę tego, co mówił jego kuzyn.

- Szukałeś mnie?

- Tak. - Spojrzał na filiżankę trzymaną w dłoniach. - Już od kilku lat. Chciałem z tobą porozmawiać. Philip też chciał cię poznać. Nigdy nie mówiłem mu o całej tej magii, oczywiście, ale opowiedziałem, jak zostaliśmy wychowani. Jak mama i tato cię traktowali. Jak zachęcali _mnie_, żebym cię traktował. - Dudley znowu spojrzał w górę. - Przepraszam, Harry.

Harry upuścił filiżankę.

- Cholera. Przepraszam - powiedział, sięgając po różdżkę.

- Już mam. - Ginny była szybsza.

Harry zdał sobie sprawę, że trzęsą mu się ręce i Ginny nie chciała, aby przypadkowo wypalił dziurę w dywanie. Wprawnym machnięciem sprzątnęła plamę i odstawiła filiżankę Harry'ego na stolik. Harry usiadł obok żony. Był zdziwiony, że Dudley nawet nie mrugnął na ten otwarty pokaz magii.

- No cóż, przykro mi słyszeć o twoich rodzicach - powiedział.

- Niepotrzebnie - odparł Dudley trochę bezbarwnie. - Na pogrzebie taty pojawiła się tylko Marge. Dopilnowała, żebym usłyszał, że to wszystko moja wina. A mama... cóż, rak nie poprawił jej charakteru. Winiła cię za wszystko, co nie powiodło jej się w życiu. Włącznie z tym, co było źle ze mną.

- Co jej zdaniem było źle z tobą?

Petunia przenigdy za nic nie winiła Dudleya. A przez ten krótki czas, jaki spędził w tym domu, Harry nie widział niczego, o co Petunia _mogłaby_ go winić.

Dudley uśmiechnął się gorzko, co nie pasowało do jego twarzy.

- Powiedz mi, Harry, co było tą jedyną rzeczą, którą moi rodzice nienawidzili bardziej od czarodziejów?

Harry nie zdołał wymyślić nic takiego.

* * *

><p>KONIEC<br>rozdziału drugiego

* * *

><p><em>* w przypisie pod rozdziałem trzecim autorka wyjaśniła, że jako dzwonek dla tej konkretnej postaci Dudley ma ustawione "All You Need Is Love"<em>

* * *

><p><em>Bardzo dziękuję za komentarze, które pojawiły się pod poprzednim rozdziałem. Jednocześnie przypominam, że nie trzeba być zarejestrowanym, aby móc komentować teksty na tej stronie. Służy do tego poniższy przycisk <em>_**Review this Story / Chapter **__- wystarczy na niego kliknąć, w wąskim pasku wpisać przezwisko, w dużym oknie komentarz i wcisnąć napis pod spodem. Komentarze są dla mnie bardzo ważne, ponieważ pozwalają mi poznać Czytelników i ich opinie na różne sprawy. Nie mówiąc już o przyjemności płynącej z ich czytania ;-)._

_**AKlio**__ Nie mów, że się tego nie spodziewałaś... :-P To również jedno z _moich_ ulubionych opowiadań, a wiesz chyba, że mam tendencje do tłumaczenia takowych ;-). Pewnie, że będę tłumaczyć sequel; głównie ze względu na sequel tłumaczę "Wspomnienia Dudleya", które zresztą przeczytałam _wyłącznie_ ze względu na sequel. Cóż, wszak to w sequelu występują ci dwaj bohaterowie, o których najbardziej lubię czytać... Rzadko trafiam na teksty, w których dorosły Harry spotyka się czy to z wujostwem, czy to z kuzynem; nie szukam ich, ale jeśli na nie przypadkiem trafię, to zwykle czytam je z przyjemnością. Ogólnie lubię fanfiki o dorosłym Harrym, ale ponieważ na pierwszy plan wybijają się u mnie fanfiki o Harrym i Severusie - w różnych konfiguracjach - to też zwykle czytam opowiadania, kiedy Harry jest dzieckiem / nastolatkiem. Innymi jednak nie pogardzę; szczególnie jeśli występuje w nich też Severus. Harry jest tu, rzeczywiście, wyważony. Taki, w jakiego spokojnie można uwierzyć. Jest sobą. Cóż, podejrzewam, że takich sytuacji będzie się pojawiać więcej, teraz, kiedy wreszcie zaczęłaś czytać fanfiki po angielsku ;-). Siłą rzeczy nie da się tego uniknąć._

_**Lucjanna**__ Po angielsku też niełatwo o podobne teksty, szczególnie jeśli weźmie się pod uwagę, ile jest fanfików potterowskich po angielsku, a ile po polsku - to normalne, że opowiadań danego rodzaju będzie proporcjonalnie mniej. Trochę szkoda, ale tego raczej się nie uniknie. Kwestia książki rzeczywiście jest ciekawa; nawet w świetle tych rzeczy, które już w tym fanfiku wyszły na jaw, dla wielu czytelników może się okazać bardzo zaskakująca. W kwestii Stforka - u mnie zawsze i wszędzie nieodmiennie pisanego przez F jednak - zamieściłam już odpowiedni przypis w pierwszym rozdziale._

_**kasiadumle**__ Ja też uważam, że fajne. "Stworek" według oficjalnego polskiego tłumaczenia (i słowników ;-)) - "Stforek" według mnie i paru innych znanych mi osób. Wyjaśnienie tej kwestii jest już zamieszczone w pierwszym rozdziale._

_**ewa**__ Cieszę się, że chętnie będziesz czytała to opowiadanie. Ja również nie dziwię się Harry'emu; a jak widać po drugim rozdziale, jego obiekcje wcale tak szybko nie znikły - może nie w kwestii powrotu na Privet Drive już, ale ogólnie odnośnie tego domu i ludzi, którzy w nim mieszkali. Dalej będzie tylko lepiej... o ile jest się wolnym od pewnego rodzaju uprzedzeń. Cóż, kwestia gustu._

_**duszu**__ Hm, przyznam, że nawet wolę, kiedy tłumaczenie jest oceniane przez czytelników nieznających oryginału - wtedy chyba łatwiej ocenić, czy język przekładu jest rzeczywiście polski, czy tylko _polskawy_, a nie będę ukrywać, że to dla mnie ważniejsze niż to, czy tłumaczenie jest zgodne z oryginałem (przesadnie zgodne i tak być nie powinno :-P). Ale w porządku, z pewnością nie zamierzam Cię odwodzić od czytania oryginału (na to i tak już za późno :-P; wiedziałam, że nie wytrzymasz, zresztą :-P). Już wiesz, że kwestia książki się wyjaśni (a wiesz, że istnieje fanfik, wciąż niezakończony, który przedstawia jej treść? Przyznam, że nie wiem, w jakiej formie, bo jeszcze nie czytałam). No a kwestia mojego gustu to rzecz sporna; cieszę się jednak, że nie jestem sama i niektórzy najwidoczniej miewają gusta zbieżne z moim ;-)._

_**Vivian Zabini**__ Hm... Ja bym się zastanowiła, czy to można podpiąć pod alternatywę... Wszak dzieje się już po kanonicznym epilogu (i James, i Albus są w Hogwarcie), wydarzeń kanonicznych nie łamie chyba w żadnym punkcie, więc... czy ja wiem, czy to na pewno alternatywa?... ;-) Zmiana Dudleya w zasadzie też jest kanoniczna - widać ją już na początku siódmego tomu; i chociaż nie wiadomo, jak daleko Dudley mógł zabrnąć w swojej przemianie światopoglądowej, wydaje mi się dość logiczne, że w takiej sytuacji, w jakiej się tu znalazł, mógł zabrnąć naprawdę daleko. Na razie wszyscy bohaterowie są tu milutcy i niemal bez skazy... i w zasadzie tak już będzie do końca, również w sequelu, przynajmniej jeśli o postaci pozytywne chodzi. Ale jakoś dziwnie nie odstręcza mnie to od tego opowiadania, raczej wręcz przeciwnie, nastraja mnie do niego dość pozytywnie, choć może sprawiać wrażenie nieco odrealnionego. Cóż..._

_**kruszynka85**__ Zdarzało mi się już czytać opowiadania o spotkaniach po latach Dudleya i Harry'ego, choć rzadko, bo też nie jest to często poruszany temat nawet w fanfikach anglojęzycznych. No proszę, kolejna osoba, która nie zdzierżyła i poszła sobie do oryginału. Ale to dobrze, z całego serca zachęcam do czytania po angielsku (i zostawiania komentarzy również tam, choć dla większości czytelników zapewne nie jest to łatwe; dla mnie, na przykład, nie jest, ale staram się... starać :-P). Cieszę się, że dobrze Ci się czyta tłumaczenia mojego autorstwa, zawsze mam nadzieję, że tłumaczę przynajmniej względnie dobrze (acz przyznam, że jestem zbyt leniwa i mam zdecydowanie za mało czasu, żeby czytać publikowane teksty przed publikacją - stąd bierze się gro błędów, za których wskazywanie zawsze jestem wdzięczna)._

_**deo89**__ Tak, to rzeczywiście ciekawe... Zastanawiam się, jak to było według JKR, spotkali się kuzyni jeszcze po wojnie, czy już nigdy... W zasadzie Dudley się zmienił, widać to było, kiedy się rozstawali, ale czy na tyle, żeby mogli się z Harrym spotykać jak normalna rodzina? Intrygujące, faktycznie. Wiesz, Dudley już w szkole średniej zaczął uprawiać boks - to sport, było nie było, a bokserzy, mimo że ciężcy, raczej nie są zbudowani głównie z tłuszczu; wręcz przeciwnie, o ile mi wiadomo, utrzymują dość radykalną dietę, żeby utrzymać masę ciała w swojej grupie wagowej. To tylko tak na marginesie. Nutka komizmu... hm... no, może się pojawi w ostatnim rozdziale, ale to też będzie w najlepszym wypadku uśmiech przez łzy, jak sądzę. Ogólnie, rzeczywiście, jest to opowiadanie dość melancholijne i raczej smutne niż wesołe; acz w całej swej wymowie zdecydowanie optymistyczne. Nie zamierzam zaprzestawać tłumaczenia. Może tak wyglądać w przypadku innych tłumaczonych przeze mnie fanfików, zapewniam jednak, że żadnego z tłumaczeń dotychczas nie porzuciłam i porzucić nie zamierzam. Zaczętych mam jednak tak dużo tłumaczeń, że nie jestem w stanie aktualizować ich tak często, jak chcieliby czytelnicy... ani nawet tak często, jak sama bym chciała. No, ale w większości przypadków częstotliwość tłumaczeń i tak zależy od Was - ja się tylko staram dostosować._

_**lucynapilo**__ Cieszę się, że tak uważasz. Zastanawiam się, ile tak w ogóle osób po przeczytaniu początku po polsku resztę doczytało po angielsku, tylko się do tego nie przyznało... ;-) Nie żebym była zaskoczona - sama też tak robiłam z niektórymi fanfikami, szczególnie na początku mojej kariery czytelnika fanfików, kiedy opowiadań po polsku czytałam zdecydowanie więcej niż teraz, po angielsku zaś prawie wcale; obecnie jest na odwrót: po polsku rzadko zdarza mi się coś przeczytać, czytam głównie po angielsku. Owszem, sequel również zamierzam tłumaczyć; a nawet sequel zamierzam tłumaczyć _głównie_, ten tu fanfik to tylko tak, przy okazji, żeby nie było większych wątpliwości, co się skąd w sequelu wzięło ;-). Masz rację, autorka zręcznie poprowadziła fabułę, zaskakując czytelników - i bohaterów ;-) - wciąż nowymi niespodziankami, które powodują, że chce się poznać wszystko do końca, zrozumieć, co się dzieje, o czym właściwie mówią postaci (głównie Dudley, czasem również któraś z pozostałych). To dobry sposób opowiadania historii i ogólnie dobrze napisany tekst (choć przyznam, że przy niektórych skrótach myślowych autorki łamałam sobie głowę, jak to właściwie ładnie i składnie na polski przełożyć). Za życzenia dziękuję - przydałaby mi się każda z tych trzech rzeczy (acz osobiście uważam, że na trzecią najmniej mogę narzekać, na drugą zaś najbardziej - na ich braki, oczywiście; wena oscyluje gdzieś między nimi i raz mam jej aż za dużo, a raz prawie wcale... kapryśne stworzenie)._


	3. Rozdział trzeci

_Od tłumaczki_

_Bardzo się cieszę, że po dwóch rozdziałach - czyli praktycznie na półmetku tego fanfika - tyle osób deklaruje, że lubi niniejsze opowiadanie, czy to poprzez dodanie go do ulubionych i/lub alertów, czy to poprzez pozytywne komentarze. Przestało mnie już dziwić, że jedno z drugim najczęściej w parze nie idzie, tj. mało która osoba posiadająca dany fanfik w ulubionych i/lub alertach zdobywa się również na skomentowanie go. Może większość uważa to za jednoznaczne...? Cóż, ja mam odmienne zdanie, jak już zapewne znaczna część Was, moich czytelników, wie. Nie zmienia to faktu, że spośród czternastu osób, które do tej pory dodały "Wspomnienia Dudleya" do ulubionych i/lub alertów, oba rozdziały skomentowała tylko jedna (__**lucynapilo**__), po jednym rozdziale skomentowały dwie (__**kasiadumle**__ i __**kruszynka85**__), a pozostałe jedenaście (__**anet21j**__, __**Astra Black**__, __**bkjw**__, __**Cicha**__, __**Cole Martin**__, __**dosia1982**__, __**Liluf**__, __**rosaja**__, __**Saucerful of Secrets**__, __**Toille**__, __**Vey**__) nie skomentowało go wcale. Jakby to powiedzieć... Dziękuję. Wszystkim. Bardzo._

_Staram się powoli wracać do odpowiadania na komentarze pod tekstem, w tym również uzupełnianie we właściwych miejscach odpowiedzi brakujących. Na razie zaczęłam od tego fanfika - dodałam odpowiedzi pod poprzednim rozdziałem (na komentarze do rozdziału pierwszego), są też one zamieszczone pod obecnym (na komentarze do rozdziału drugiego)._

_Życzę przyjemnej lektury._

* * *

><p><em><strong>oryginał: <strong>__Dudley's Memories__ (link w moim profilu)_

_**autor: **__paganaidd__ (link w moim profilu)_

_Tłumaczenie za zgodą autorki._

* * *

><p>Rozdział trzeci<p>

* * *

><p>- Tatusiu? - zawołał z korytarza wysoki, lekko drżący głos, kiedy drzwi wejściowe zamknęły się z trzaskiem.<p>

- W salonie - odpowiedział głośno Dudley, po czym wstał, aby spotkać się z dziewczynką w pół drogi.

- Następny mi wybuchł! - Nastolatka wpadła do pokoju i rzuciła się na Dudleya. - Nie wiem, co się stało! - Była tak zrozpaczona, że zdawała się nie zauważać pozostałych dorosłych. - On... on po prostu... - Jej słowa zatonęły w powodzi łez.

Dudley chwycił dziecko za ramiona.

- W porządku, kochanie. W porządku. Twoja komórka znowu?

Czarodzieje nie widzieli dziewczynki zbyt dobrze, ponieważ mała wtuliła twarz w pierś ojca. Malutka w porównaniu z nim, miała ciemne włosy związane w koński ogon i niebieski mundurek szkolny.

- Zupełnie tak samo jak poprzednio - w korytarzu odezwał się zrezygnowany męski głos. - Powiedziała, że była zmartwiona, bo się spóźniałem. Kiedy próbowała do mnie zadzwonić, ustrojstwo zaczęło dymić. Tym razem upuściła je zanim się poparzyła. - Z przedpokoju dobiegały odgłosy odkładania jakichś przedmiotów. - Pozwól tylko, że zaniosę kolację do kuchni.

Dudley poklepał dziewczynkę po głowie; sprawiał wrażenie, jakby odczuł ulgę.

- No cóż, cieszę się, że nic ci nie jest, myszko - powiedział do córki.

Żołądek Harry'ego powoli się rozluźniał. Dudley zajmował się Eleanor w taki sam sposób, w jaki on, Harry, pocieszałby Lily. Nie cofał się przed nią z przerażeniem, czego Harry wciąż po części się obawiał.

Ginny wyjęła chusteczkę z kieszeni i podała ją Dudleyowi, który przyjął gest z wdzięcznością.

- To właśnie Eleanor, jak rozumiem? - upewniła się młodsza wiedźma miłym tonem.

Dziecko drgnęło, dopiero teraz spostrzegłszy resztę obecnych.

Dudley uśmiechnął się szeroko.

- Tak. Oto nasza młoda dama.

Eleanor odwróciła się powoli, biorąc chusteczkę od ojca.

- Dobry wieczór - powiedziała bardzo cicho, nie patrząc nikomu w oczy. Wyraźnie zawstydzona tym, że byli świadkami jej łez, miętoliła chusteczkę w dłoniach ze wzrokiem wlepionym we własne stopy.

Dudley westchnął.

- To wciąż się zdarza. Za każdym razem, kiedy jest zdenerwowana i próbuje użyć tego czegoś. A laptopy... Z jakiegoś powodu z normalnymi komputerami jest lepiej.

- Co wciąż się zdarza, panie Dursley? - zapytała Minerwa.

- _Proszę_, pani profesor. - Gospodarz otrząsnął się. - Panem Dursleyem był mój ojciec. Wracając do pani pytania: telefony wciąż wybuchają. Szczególnie, jeśli próbuje dzwonić, kiedy jest niespokojna. - Spojrzał na trójkę czarodziejów z przebłyskiem zrozumienia. - To dlatego wasi ludzie używają sów, prawda?

- Dano mi do zrozumienia, że delikatniejsze instrumenty mugolskie nie radzą sobie z magią - odparła Minerwa.

- Heh. - Dudley pokręcił głową. - Philipie? - zawołał do mężczyzny w kuchni. - Potrzebujesz pomocy?

- Nie, nie. Zjemy teraz? Mogę nakryć do stołu. Jest nas tylko szóstka? - nadeszła głośna odpowiedź.

- Przy tej rozmowie obecnych powinno być oboje rodziców, panie... ach, Dudleyu - zauważyła łagodnie dyrektorka. - Moje informacje podają, że Eleanor mieszka z obojgiem rodziców.

- Obaj moi rodzice _są_ tutaj - odezwała się ostro dziewczynka, wyzywająco unosząc głowę. Położyła rękę na dłoni Dudleya. - Philip Barton jest moim papą, a to jest mój tatuś.

Harry wybałuszył oczy na swego kuzyna, gdy wreszcie zrozumiał. Doskonale potrafił sobie wyobrazić reakcję Vernona i Petunii na tę kwestię.

Dudley odwrócił się do nich z zaciśniętą szczęką, najwyraźniej pełen obaw co do tego, jak teraz na jego rodzinę spojrzy Harry i _jego ludzie_.

- Och, proszę o wybaczenie. - Minerwa nawet się nie zająknęła. - Powinnam była zdać sobie sprawę. - Uspokajająco uśmiechnęła się do gospodarzy.

Dudley nieco się odprężył.

- Eleanor, to jest profesor McGonagall oraz twój wujek Harry i ciocia Ginny - przedstawił gości.

Dziewczynka wytarła dłoń o spódniczkę, po czym wyciągnęła rękę. Ginny uśmiechnęła się do niej szeroko, potrząsając jej rączką. Minerwa podała małej rękę z należytą obyczajnością, choć Harry po zmarszczkach wokół jej oczu widział, że rozbawiła ją powaga dziecka.

- Witaj, Eleanor - powiedział, kiedy nadeszła jego kolej, aby potrząsnąć dłonią dziewczynki.

- Czyżbyś był tym sławnym Harrym Potterem? - spytał drugi pan domu, który właśnie wszedł do salonu. Był niższy od Dudleya, a jego włosy były czarne. Na drogą koszulę narzucony miał fartuch kuchenny. - Jestem Philip. Dudley mnóstwo mi o tobie opowiedział. - Wyciągnął do Harry'ego rękę z przyjaznym uśmiechem.

- Witaj. - Harry wstał, aby potrząsnąć dłonią mężczyzny. Czuł się lekko speszony.

- To jest żona Harry'ego, Ginny, oraz profesor McGonagall - pośpieszył z prezentacją Dudley. Potem odwrócił się do Harry'ego. - To jest mój partner i papa Eleanor, Philip.

- Miło cię poznać, Philipie - odezwała się Minerwa. - Mamy wiele do omówienia.

- No cóż, kolacja na stole - oznajmił Philip radośnie. - Umieram z głodu, a możemy chyba rozmawiać i jeść, czyż nie?

- Szybko poszło - zdumiała się Ginny.

Harry przypomniał sobie, że Ginny nigdy nie miała do czynienia z mugolskim jedzeniem na wynos.

- Przynoszą dania do domu w pudełkach, z restauracji - wyjaśnił.

- Och, to bardzo wygodne - uznała Minerwa, gdy szli za gospodarzami do kuchni.

Philip usłyszał, o czym mówią, i obejrzał się na nich ze zdziwieniem, ale nie spytał, co chcą przez to powiedzieć.

- Nie byłem pewny, co kto lubi. KTOŚ zaś nie pomyślał, żeby mnie poinformować, ilu nas będzie na kolacji, więc kupiłem wszystkiego po trochu - oznajmił zamiast tego, uśmiechając się szeroko.

Stół zastawiony był kilkoma daniami kuchni hinduskiej, wielkim półmiskiem ryżu i stosem płaskich chlebków. I faktycznie, w koszu na śmieci piętrzyły się pudełka od jedzenia na wynos i kawałki folii aluminiowej zwinięte w kulki.

Kiedy Harry dorastał, Petunia i Vernon nie zjedliby czegoś takiego nawet gdyby im zapłacono. Z rzadka Petunia przygotowywała coś, co nazywała curry, a co składało się głównie z resztek po niedzielnej pieczeni. Harry dostawał większą niż zwykle porcję takiego posiłku, bo Vernon zawsze narzekał, że ma po nim zgagę. Później całą resztę wieczora Vernon narzekał na "cholernych Pakoli".

Kuchnia w tej chwili wyraźnie była we władaniu Philipa.

- Usiądźcie zanim ostygnie - polecił. - To jest wegetariańskie. - Wskazał jedno z dań. - To jest bardzo ostra jagnięcina, a to łagodny kurczak. Hej, mikrusie, podaj mi talerze.

Eleanor wyjęła z szafki naczynia, po czym usiadła między rodzicami.

Harry czuł się bardzo dziwnie, siedząc w tej kuchni. Gdy był dzieckiem, prawie nigdy nie siedział z Dursleyami przy kolacji. Vernon kazał mu zwykle iść udawać, że nie istnieje. Kiedy był w podstawówce, Petunia uważała, że dostatecznie karmili go podczas przerwy na lancz w czasie roku szkolnego, a w wakacje mówiła, żeby zrobił sobie kanapkę i znikł jej z oczu.

Przez moment wszyscy zajęli się nakładaniem sobie jedzenia i nikt nic nie mówił.

- Czyli, Harry, przyszedłeś z powodu książki? - spytał Philip.

Już drugi raz Harry był pytany o jakąś książkę.

- Uch, nie... Prawdę mówiąc, nie jestem pewny, jaką książkę masz na myśli - odpowiedział. - Nie, Minerwa poprosiła nas, żebyśmy przyszli, ponieważ... - Nie wiedział, jak przekazać Philipowi tę nowinę. Zerknął na dyrektorkę, która uśmiechnęła się do niego zachęcająco. - Chciała zaproponować Eleanor miejsce w mojej dawnej szkole.

Philip wlepił wzrok w Harry'ego, potem spojrzał na Minerwę i w końcu na Dudleya. Harry drgnął w duchu, zdawszy sobie sprawę z tego, że Dudley mógł podtrzymywać przed swoim partnerem fikcję, jakoby jego kuzyn chodził do szkoły dla "młodocianych recydywistów".

- Och, ależ to cudownie! - Philip uśmiechnął się entuzjastycznie. - To szkoła dla utalentowanych, prawda? Dudley! Nie mówiłeś mi, że zgłosiłeś tam naszą Eleanor! - Objął córkę ramieniem. - Dobra twoja, słoneczko.

Eleanor wyglądała na zaskoczoną i nieco zmieszaną.

Czarodzieje popatrzyli po sobie. Trochę się odprężyli.

- Ach, tak, jeśli chodzi o to, Philipie... - zaczął Dudley nerwowo. - Ach, kiedy mówiłem o "utalentowanych", nie byłem ci w stanie powiedzieć, o jaki rodzaj talentu chodzi. Pamiętasz, mówiłem, że Harry był - spojrzał na kuzyna przepraszająco - inny?

Philip wzruszył ramionami.

- No pewnie. Petunia też mi o tym naopowiadała. - Odwrócił się do Harry'ego. - Pod koniec zaczęła być odrobinę śmieszna. Masz dodatkową kończynę czy co? Ze sposobu, w jaki o tobie mówiła zwykle Petunia, wywnioskowałem, że musisz mieć przynajmniej troje oczu. - Ponownie spojrzał na Dudleya. - Więc co to za wielka tajemnica? Nigdy nie zdołałem do tego dojść.

- Hogwart jest szkołą dla czarodziejów - wyjaśniła Minerwa. - Wasza córka jest wiedźmą.

- Proszę? - rzucił Philip po sekundzie milczenia.

- Wiesz, jak jej komórki wciąż wybuchają? - odezwał się Dudley z półuśmiechem. - To przez jej magię.

Eleanor miała minę, jakby podejrzewała, że dorośli sobie z niej żartują.

- Czy kiedykolwiek przytrafiło ci się coś dziwnego? - zapytał ją szybko Harry. Pamiętał tę okropną chwilę z własnego dzieciństwa, to uczucie, że to, co się słyszy, po prostu nie może być prawdą, ale, och, jak bardzo się chce, żeby było. - Może kiedy wystraszyłaś się albo rozgniewałaś? Albo widziałaś rzeczy, których nie potrafisz wyjaśnić?

Eleanor powoli skinęła głową. Oczy miała przeogromne.

- Komórka mi wybucha za każdym razem, jak się zdenerwuję. I... och... jak byłam mała, umiałam zrobić tak, że lalki się poruszały, choć ich nie dotykałam. O to chodzi?

Harry i Ginny przytaknęli z uśmiechem, a Minerwa podała dziewczynce list z Hogwartu.

Philip nachylił się i przeczytał list nad ramieniem córki. Dudley spojrzał na czarodziejów.

- Czy ten wielki facet nadal pracuje w Hogwarcie? Ten, który przyniósł list Harry'emu.

Minerwa uśmiechnęła się.

- Tak, uczy opieki nad magicznymi stworzeniami.

- Chciałbym go znowu spotkać - powiedział Dudley.

- Żartujesz! - Harry był zaskoczony.

Dudley uśmiechnął się do niego.

- Z radością spotkałbym się też z tym, który zniszczył salon.

- To był mój tato! - zawołała Ginny.

- Czy to dobry pomysł? - wahał się Harry. Czyżby Dudley chciałby im powiedzieć, co o nich myśli? - Znaczy, przepraszam, sprawy były zawsze tak...

- Harry, uspokój się. - Dudley nagle znowu sprawiał wrażenie zatroskanego. - Nie jestem wciąż wkurzony, jeśli tym się martwisz. Po prostu... nie znam żadnych innych czarodziejów poza nimi. A tych paru, których kiedykolwiek spotkałem, wydawało się tak bardzo cię lubić. - Na jego twarzy pojawił się smutek. - Zawsze chciałem wiedzieć więcej o twoim świecie, ale sam wiesz, jacy byli mama i tato. A kiedy okazało się, że jestem gejem, uznali, że miałeś z tym coś wspólnego. Mama chciała, żebym poszedł na "terapię" - parsknął nieprzyjemnym śmiechem - żebym stał się "normalny", a tato... no cóż, cieszę się tylko, że nalegał na te lekcje boksu.

- Dlaczego? - spytał Harry powoli.

- Nauczyły mnie, jak przyjąć uderzenie i się nie przewrócić - odparł Dudley powściągliwie. - Naprawdę chciałbym cię znaleźć tamtej nocy.

- Hej - rzucił Philip. - Możemy porozmawiać o historii rodziny, kiedy nie będzie nas tu aż tylu. - Znacząco spojrzał na Eleanor.

- Całkowicie się zgadzam - przytaknęła Minerwa. Doszedłszy najwyraźniej do wniosku, że wystarczająco uwierzytelniła się w oczach rodziców Eleanor, przeszła do z dawna przygotowanej mowy, jaką wygłaszała rodzicom mugolaków, aby wyjaśnić im w najprostszych słowach nowy świat, do którego właśnie zawitali.

Minęły dwie godziny, zanim wreszcie wstała i życzyła wszystkim dobrej nocy. Podziękowała gospodarzom za kolację oraz wino, które Philip otworzył dla uczczenia nowiny. Ginny obiecała, że zjawi się ponownie w najbliższy weekend; chciała zabrać nowo poznanych krewnych na ulicę Pokątną, aby mogli kupić Eleanor wyprawkę do szkoły. Powiedziała też, że następnym razem zabierze ze sobą Lily.

Harry przez cały ten czas siedział bardzo cicho, obserwując Dudleya i rozważając jego słowa. Kiedy wszyscy ruszyli do wyjścia, Dudley ich odprowadził.

- Idź, Ginny, dogonię cię - rzucił Harry do żony.

Pocałowała go.

- Nie śpiesz się; oczekuję, że się zjawisz, kiedy się zjawisz - powiedziała, po czym znikła z trzaskiem.

* * *

><p>KONIEC<br>rozdziału trzeciego

* * *

><p><em>Bardzo dziękuję za komentarze, które pojawiły się pod poprzednim rozdziałem. Jednocześnie przypominam, że nie trzeba być zarejestrowanym, aby móc komentować teksty na tej stronie. Służy do tego poniższy przycisk <em>_**Review this Story / Chapter **__- wystarczy na niego kliknąć, w wąskim pasku wpisać przezwisko, w dużym oknie komentarz i wcisnąć napis pod spodem. Komentarze są dla mnie bardzo ważne, ponieważ pozwalają mi poznać Czytelników i ich opinie na różne sprawy. Nie mówiąc już o przyjemności płynącej z ich czytania ;-)._

_**AKlio**__ Szybko? Czy ja wiem? Aktualizacje w zamierzeniu powinny być co tydzień, więc wiesz... ;-) Hej, opowiadania po polsku też często mają ciąg dalszy! No, chyba że chodzi Ci o ciąg dalszy w postaci kolejnej części, czyli tzw. _sequela_... Cóż, niektóre polskie fanfiki sequele mają, o ile mi wiadomo. Dokładnie, to są właśnie dobre i złe strony czytania oryginałów: nie trzeba czekać na tłumaczenie kolejnego rozdziału, ale za to trzeba czekać na _napisanie_ i opublikowanie kolejnego rozdziału. To też ból i świetnie go znam. Jest sporo fanfików potterowskich po angielsku, na których kontynuację czekam niecierpliwie... O ile mi wiadomo (a wiadomo mi to jedynie z niektórych komentarzy, bo sama takich rzeczy nie wychwytuję), w moich autorskich tekstach też zdarzają się kalki językowe z angielskiego. Tak to chyba bywa, jak się za dużo po angielsku czyta - przestaje się zauważać, jakie wyrażenia są po polsku poprawne, a jakie już nie bardzo... Faktycznie, często trudno jest coś komentować, kiedy zna się ciąg dalszy. Trzeba się wtedy bardzo skupić, żeby nie zdradzić tego, co się dopiero wydarzy. Ale jak się człowiek skupi, to i to się zwykle udaje ;-)._

_**lucynapilo**__ StForka, jak Ci już pisałam w prywatnej wiadomości, poprawić się nie da; ale zgodnie z Twoją sugestią uczynię odpowiedni przypis w pierwszym rozdziale. Hejka, a Ty to czytasz tylko po to, żeby błędy znajdować? :-P_

_**Vivian Zabini**__ Dzięki wielkie za wskazanie błędu, już pędzę poprawiać. Obawiam się, że wiele osób nie zgodziłoby się z Tobą odnośnie wartości tłumaczonych przeze mnie fanfików. Tłumaczę to, co sama lubię, a że mam pewne dość mocno określone ramy tego, co lubię najbardziej, to tłumaczone przeze mnie teksty zwykle mają sporo cech wspólnych. "Wspomnienia Dudleya" tłumaczę na przykład tylko dlatego, że chcę przetłumaczyć "Wspomnienia Snape'a", które są ciągiem dalszym tego fanfika i które przeczytałam jako pierwsze z nich dwóch; owszem, mogłabym nie tłumaczyć niniejszego fanfika, bo "Wspomnienia Snape'a" bronią się jako samodzielny tekst, ale dobrze jest wiedzieć, skąd się tam wzięły pewne wątki... które wzięły się właśnie stąd ;-). O Dudleyu swego czasu (jeszcze zanim znalazłam te dwa fanfiki) napisałam drabble, z którego jasno powinno wynikać, że widzę w nim jednak nieco więcej, niż tylko osobę z "deficytem intelektualnym" (acz fakt, że byłam już wtedy po lekturze całego "Rok jak żaden inny" oraz miniaturki "A Hero" Celebony, którą chciałabym przetłumaczyć, ale tego nie zrobię, bo nie podobają mi się narzucone przez autorkę warunki). Dudley pojawia się też jako jeden z bohaterów - pobocznych, fakt - mojego "Była sobie rzeczywistość", gdzie też jest całkiem do rzeczy; ale to jest alternatywna rzeczywistość i tam Dudley był zupełnie inaczej wychowywany, więc siłą rzeczy jest inny. Nie mogę powiedzieć, żeby był to mój ulubiony bohater kanoniczny, ale nie mam nic przeciwko czytaniu o nim, szczególnie kiedy okazuje się, że sam ma magiczne dziecko :-D. W tym fanfiku Dudley nie do końca pracuje z trudną młodzieżą - raczej z młodzieżą taką, jak kiedyś był Harry. Czyli mającą problemy, a nie je stwarzającą. Ale to bliżej zobaczymy w kolejnych rozdziałach. A Google są przereklamowane :-P: już nieraz zdarzyło mi się szukać w nich czegoś, co istnieje na 150%, i nie znaleźć (spróbujcie na przykład wrzucić w Google dowolny cytat z dowolnego fanfika, który ma na tym tu portalu ranking M... :-P). To tak na marginesie ;-)._

_**lwica**__ Ty to chyba komentujesz wszystkie moje tłumaczenia, co? (Własne fanfiki nie, o ile dobrze widzę, ale też piszę zwykle zupełnie inne rzeczy, niż tłumaczę, więc się w sumie nie dziwię). Miło jest mieć taką wytrwałą komentatorkę. Masz całkowitą rację - Harry z pewnością nie spodziewał się tego, co zastał. Jest wstrząśnięty nie tyle tym, że się mylił (za nieomylnego raczej się na szczęście nie uważa ;-)), ale tym, że zastana rzeczywistość aż tak nie przystaje do jego wyobrażeń. Myślę jednak, że mimo mało komfortowych odczuć woli to, co zastał, od tego, co sobie wyobrażał, że zastanie. Tak jest wszak lepiej dla wszystkich._

_**NN**__ Ja nie piszę - przynajmniej w przypadku tego konkretnego fanfika - ja tylko tłumaczę. Niemniej cieszę się, że ten tekst przypadł Ci do gustu._

_**duszek**__ Oczywiście nie wątpiłam, że dorwiesz się do oryginału i do oryginału sequela, duchu Ty niewierny. Jest w moich ulubionych tutaj jeszcze jedno nieco podobne opowiadanie (w sensie, że Dudley posiada w nim magiczne dziecko - dla odmiany syna); możesz go sobie poszukać albo poczekać, aż zacznę i je tłumaczyć, bo zamierzam (o ile dostanę pozwolenie od autorki, naturalnie) ;-). Skoro przeczytałaś wszystko, doskonale wiesz, dlaczego Dudley _potrafi_ być tak delikatny w kontaktach z Harrym. Dlaczego wszystko rozumie. Dlaczego nie jest zaskoczony odruchami Harry'ego, ani nawet jego minami czy myślami. Zresztą Dudley dał już co nieco do zrozumienia, kiedy tłumaczył sobie na głos słowa Harry'ego doświadczeniem zawodowym..._

_**JoAn**__ OMG. Co za przenikliwość, naprawdę jestem pod wrażeniem. Acz przyznam, że widziałam bardziej zaskakujące fiki - ale może to kwestia gustu ;-)._


	4. Rozdział czwarty

_Od tłumaczki_

_Jestem pod wrażeniem, że odzew na notkę w poprzednim rozdziale okazał się tak duży. Bardzo wszystkim komentującym dziękuję, czy posiadają ten fanfik w ulubionych i / lub alertach, czy nie. Widzę, że najwyraźniej omawianie takich kwestii na forum publicznym ma sens, toteż nie omieszkam czynić tego nadal ;-)._

_I tak po trzecim rozdziale niniejszego fanfika rozkład komentarzy wśród czytelników mających to opowiadanie w ulubionych i / lub alertach przedstawia się następująco:  
><em>_- po dwa komentarze zamieściły __**deo89**__ oraz __**lucynapilo**__;  
><em>_- po jednym komentarzu zamieściły: __**anet21j**__, __**Cicha**__, __**kasiadumle**__, __**kruszynka85**__, __**Liluf**__, __**Nigra**__, __**Seves**__, __**Toille**__ oraz __**Vey**__;  
><em>_- żadnego komentarza nie zamieściły: __**Astra Black**__, __**bkjw**__, __**Cole Martin**__, __**dosia1982**__, __**fioletoowaaa**__, __**rosaja**__ oraz __**Saucerful of Secrets**__.  
><em>_(Mam wrażenie, że wszystko to, bez wyjątku, są panie, stąd rodzaj żeński w odmianie czasownika; jeśli któraś z wymienionych wyżej osób jest panem, proszę o informację, poprawię wtedy czasownik)._

_Co powiecie na to, żeby takie zestawienia pojawiały się przed każdym rozdziałem wszystkich wieloodcinkowych fanfików, i przed tłumaczeniami, i przed moimi własnymi wypocinami?_

_I znowu muszę przeprosić za brak odpowiedzi na komentarze: gdybym chciała je zamieścić od razu, zapewne nie zdążyłabym opublikować dzisiaj tego rozdziału, bo mam być ponoć dziś bardzo zajęta. Odpowiedzi postaram się więc uzupełnić jutro; powinnam znaleźć na to czas._

_Jak zwykle życzę wszystkim przyjemnej lektury._

* * *

><p><em><strong>oryginał: <strong>__Dudley's Memories__ (link w moim profilu)_

_**autor: **__paganaidd__ (link w moim profilu)_

_Tłumaczenie za zgodą autorki._

* * *

><p>Rozdział czwarty<p>

* * *

><p>Harry i Dudley przyglądali się sobie nawzajem w świetle ulicznej latarni.<p>

- No. Mogę ci postawić drinka? - zaproponował Dudley. - Dalej na tej ulicy jest całkiem niezły pub.

- Pub brzmi w porządku - zgodził się Harry.

Milczeli aż dotarli na miejsce. Harry wciąż przypominał sobie różne momenty z dzieciństwa. Zadrżał i spróbował pozbyć się złych wspomnień.

- Dla ciebie duże jasne? - spytał Dudley.

Harry skinął głową.

- To samo, co ty zamawiasz.

Zastanawiał się, czy mądrze było pić cokolwiek podczas tej rozmowy, nie sądził jednak, żeby udało mu się ją przeprowadzić całkiem na trzeźwo. Nie miał dyżuru tej nocy, a Ginny się go nie spodziewała. Prawie nigdy nie wykorzystywał urlopów, jeżeli więc następnego ranka będzie miał kaca, wyśle sowę, że jest chory.

Znalazł stolik w kącie. Kiedy Dudley przyniósł im napoje, Harry z wdzięcznością pociągnął długi łyk. Zauważył, że Dudley kupił mu duże piwo, sobie zaś tylko małe. Dudley poszedł za spojrzeniem kuzyna.

- Och, mam dziś dyżur telefoniczny.

- Ach - odparł Harry. Nie potrafił wymyślić nic więcej.

Dudley usiadł i tak siedział, gapiąc się na niego. Harry uznał, że do niego należy rozpoczęcie rozmowy.

- Lubię Philipa - powiedział. - Wydaje się naprawdę miły.

- Bo jest. - Dudley uśmiechnął się. - Twoja żona zdawała się z nim wspaniale dogadywać.

Kolejna chwila niewygodnej ciszy. Harry znowu pociągnął z kufla. Cóż, do tej rozmowy potrzebowałby pewnie kufla ognistej whisky. Na gwałt zaczął szukać bezpiecznego tematu.

- Eleanor wydaje się zadowolona - rzucił powściągliwie. - A ty?

Dudley uśmiechnął się do niego smutno, co zdawał się robić przez cały ten wieczór.

- Myślałeś, że się wścieknę jak tato, kiedy dostałeś wszystkie te listy?

- Cóż... uch... rozważałem taką możliwość - przyznał Harry cierpko.

Dudley westchnął.

- Pamiętasz tamte dementory? - spytał.

Harry prychnął; jakby kiedykolwiek miał je zapomnieć...

- No - przyznał tylko.

- Nigdy nie doszedłem po tym do siebie. - Dudley pokręcił głową i zadrżał lekko.

Harry wzdrygnął się.

- Dudley, przykro mi...

- Nie po dementorach, po fakcie, że mnie uratowałeś. Byłem świadkiem kłopotów, jakie przez to miałeś, tych wszystkich listów. I założę się, że w szkole też miałeś przez to problemy - dodał przenikliwie.

- Stare dzieje - stwierdził Harry, zerkając na miejsce, gdzie dane mu przez Umbridge blizny wciąż były widoczne, jeśli wiedziało się, czego szukać.

- Wiesz, jakie było wtedy moje najgorsze wspomnienie? - spytał Dudley, po czym pociągnął łyk z własnej szklanki. - To było słuchanie, jak tato próbuje wybić z ciebie "świrostwo", połączone z wiedzą, że gdyby wiedzieli o mnie, zwróciliby się również przeciw mnie.

- Proszę? - zdziwił się Harry; jak sięgał pamięcią Dudley cieszył się, kiedy jego kuzyn był karany.

- To było krótko przed tym, zanim odszedłeś do swojej szkoły. Może za czasów wypadku z wężem, nie pamiętam dokładnie. Dopiero co zorientowałem się, kogo mój tato ma na myśli, kiedy w kółko czepiał się homosiów, ciot i pedałów. - Westchnął. - Zrozumiałem też wtedy, że jestem kimś takim. I nie miałem cienia wątpliwości, że jeśli tato się dowie, że jestem jednym z _nich_, znajdę się pod schodami tak szybko, że dostanę zawrotów głowy.

- Ale... - Harry nie mógł zrozumieć. - Nigdy nie wydawałeś się... znaczy, wciąż musiałem trzymać się od ciebie z daleka, bo inaczej... - Nie chciał dokończyć. Pomasował bliznę na grzbiecie dłoni.

Dudley wlepił wzrok w blat stołu.

- Właśnie dlatego nigdy nie doszedłem do siebie. Mogłeś wtedy po prostu uciec. Powiedzieć swoim czarodziejskim przyjaciołom, że nic nie mogłeś poradzić. To by było całkowicie zrozumiałe. Słyszałem, co mówiła stara pani Figg. Że mieli tam być dorośli, żeby cię chronić.

Harry wzruszył ramionami.

- Wtedy wydawało mi się, że nie mam wyboru.

- Pamiętam tego wielkiego, srebrnego jelenia, którego wyczarowałeś. Co to było?

- Patronus. Co jakby antydementor. Coś w rodzaju symbolu wszystkiego, co sprawia, że jesteś szczęśliwy.

Dudley skinął głową.

- One zawsze są takie same? Czy każdy ma innego?

- Wszystkie się różnią. - Harry zastanawiał się, dlaczego Dudley chce to wiedzieć.

- No cóż, po tamtej nocy dotarło do mnie, że rodzice chcą ze mnie zrobić cholernego socjopatę - powiedział Dudley niskim głosem, wręcz prawie wywarczał. Harry pomyślał, że jego kuzyn brzmiał jak Syriusz, kiedy mówił o własnej rodzinie. - Mama zawsze krzyczała na mnie, gdy byliśmy mali, jeśli chociaż powiedziałem ci miłe słowo. To chyba jedyna rzecz, o którą kiedykolwiek się na mnie gniewała. - Zadrżał. - I, oczywiście, był jeszcze tato... Nigdy nie należałem do odważnych. - Rozłożył ręce w geście poddania.

Harry nie wiedział, co na to rzec, więc tylko mruknął niezrozumiale. Dudley spojrzał mu prosto w oczy.

- Powiedz mi, Harry, czy magiczne dzieci są choćby trochę bardziej, er, _wytrzymałe_ od innych dzieci?

Harry pomyślał o wszystkich upadkach, jakie zaliczyły jego dzieci. O własnych spadnięciach z miotły.

- No, tak sądzę.

- Tak właśnie myślałem. Gdyby nie były, mama i tato siedzieliby w więzieniu za morderstwo, zanim czarodzieje wrócili po ciebie.

- Och, daj spokój, Dudley, nie było aż tak źle! - zadrwił czarodziej.

- Doprawdy, Harry? Więc wcale nie byłeś gotowy przekląć mnie na amen dziś w kuchni?

- Przepraszam za to. - Zawstydzony Harry wziął kolejnego łyka piwa.

- Nadal wiele przepraszasz - zauważył Dudley. - To ja powinienem cię przeprosić. - Sprawiał wrażenie śmiertelnie poważnego. - Gdybym mógł przeprosić za mamę i tatę, zrobiłbym to, ale mogę przeprosić tylko za siebie. Przepraszam.

Harry poczuł, że twarz mu czerwienieje. Nagle wydawało mu się, że wokół brakuje powietrza.

- Nie musisz, nie ma za co. - Zamknął oczy i wziął głęboki wdech.

Przypomniał sobie, co dziwne, pierwszy swój i Dudleya dzień w szkole podstawowej. Kiedy nauczycielka go wyczytała, nie odpowiedział, bo naprawdę nie miał pojęcia, jak się nazywa. Dudley wymierzył mu sójkę w bok, gdy kobieta zawołała go trzeci raz, i syknął: "Ona mówi o tobie, świrze."

Dokończył swoje piwo w jakichś trzech łykach. Znów miał atak klaustrofobii.

- Możemy wyjść na zewnątrz? - spytał cicho. Zawsze czuł się lepiej z dala od ludzi, kiedy miał jeden z takich nawrotów. Żałował, że nie ma przy sobie wywaru uspokajającego. Mógł wezwać Stforka*, żeby mu przyniósł fiolkę, ale niestety Stforek powiedziałby o wszystkim Ginny, a Harry nie chciał jej martwić.

Chłodne powietrze na twarzy sprawiło, że poczuł się lepiej.

- Już wszystko w porządku? - upewnił się Dudley z troską w głosie.

Harry skinął głową.

"RATUNKU! Potrzebuję kogoś!" - komórka Dudleya zaśpiewała w kieszeni kolejny przebój Beatlesów. - "RATUNKU! Nie kogokolwiek. Ratunku, ktoś mi jest potrzebny. Ratuuunkuuuu."**

- Och, przepraszam, muszę odebrać. To z pracy.

Harry doszedł do wniosku, że piosenki muszą być różne dla różnych numerów. Sprytnie.

- Mówi Dudley. - Głos Dudleya brzmiał teraz bardzo urzędowo. - Tak? Jakiś dziwny? Jak daleko? Dobra, prześlij mi adres. Powiedz policji, że będę tam za dwadzieścia minut. Tak. Powiedz im, że jeśli opóźnienie nie spowoduje wyraźnego niebezpieczeństwa, chcę odebrać zeznanie zanim zabiorą go do szpitala. Dwadzieścia minut. - Dudley już zdążył skręcić i był w połowie ulicy, wezwawszy ruchem głowy Harry'ego, by szedł za nim.

- Co się dzieje? - spytał Harry, truchtając, żeby nadążyć.

- Przyjąłem zgłoszenie - wyjaśnił Dudley, gdy wsuwał telefon do kieszeni. Spojrzał na Harry'ego, jakby go oceniał. - Nie powinienem brać cię ze sobą, ale to dziwna sprawa, jak twierdzą. Możesz czuć się zaproszony, jeśli chcesz.

Harry patrzył na Dudleya pytająco.

- Dziwna?

Byli już przy domu numer cztery i Dudley wyciągał kluczyki do samochodu. Harry dawno nie jechał samochodem.

- No. Kiedy zacząłem szukać cię na poważnie kilka lat temu, powiedziałem w pracy, żeby dawali mi dziwne sprawy. Doszedłem do wniosku, że może w ten sposób zdołam nawiązać kontakt z czarodziejami, a któryś z nich musiał wiedzieć, jak się skontaktować z tobą. Przynajmniej mógłbym dać im list, żeby wysłali ci sowę.

Dudley wślizgnął się do samochodu i usunął Harry'emu z drogi stos segregatorów.

- W każdym razie to najczęściej byli zwykli wariaci. Czasem uzależnieni od prochów, kiedy indziej obłąkańcy religijni, którzy uznali, że ich dziecko "zesłał diabeł". Jestem jednak pewny, że parę razy to faktycznie był czarodziejski dzieciak... który potem po prostu znikał w systemie. Jakby za sprawą magii. - Uśmiechnął się krzywo.

- Co ty właściwie robisz, Dudley? - spytał Harry, nie do końca nadążając.

- Och, przepraszam. Jestem pracownikiem socjalnym. Zajmuję się domami opieki. - Wydobył telefon z kieszeni i rzucił okiem na mały ekran. - Och, dobrze, to bliżej niż sądziłem. - Ruszył z podjazdu. - W każdym razie kiedy jestem na dyżurze telefonicznym, jeżdżę na miejsca nagłych wypadków. No wiesz, kiedy ktoś wzywa policję.

Przez moment jechali w milczeniu.

- Szlag, Harry, czy możesz zadzwonić do Philipa i powiedzieć mu, że przyjąłem wezwanie? Zapomniałem do niego zadzwonić, a nie chcę, żeby się martwił, kiedy zobaczy, że nie ma samochodu.

Harry złapał rzucony mu przez Dudleya telefon. Była na nim miniaturowa klawiatura.

- Co się z tym robi? - spytał, czując się wyjątkowo głupio.

- Do diabła. Po prostu wybierz numer, a potem naciśnij zielony przycisk. - Dudley podyktował numer zdenerwowanym tonem. - Postaraj się, żeby nie wybuchło.

Harry zrobił, jak mu kazano, i w nagrodę usłyszał głos Philipa:

- Słucham, kochanie?

- Nie, to ja, Harry - sprostował. - Dudley prosił, żebym do ciebie zadzwonił i żebym ci powiedział, że dostał telefon z pracy. Nagły wypadek.

- I poprosił, żebyś to ty zadzwonił, ponieważ on prowadzi, prawda? - dodał Philip.

- No, pewnie tak.

- Przekaż mu, że go kocham i cieszę się, że choć raz mnie posłuchał. Zobaczę się z nim później. Eleanor już jest w łóżku. Mikrus jest wykończony - powiedział z czułością. - Do zobaczenia. - Rozłączył się.

- Kazał ci przekazać, że cię kocha i że cieszy się, że chociaż raz go posłuchałeś - powtórzył Harry. - I że Eleanor jest w łóżku.

Dudley uśmiechnął się.

Zatrzymali się pod blokiem mieszkalnym na jednej z bardziej podupadłych ulic. Stało tam kilka samochodów policyjnych i ambulans. Dudley wyjął kartę spod osłony przeciwsłonecznej od strony kierowcy.

- Nie wpuszczą cię bez identyfikatora... Może zaczekasz tu, aż dowiem się, czy na miejscu jest ktoś, kogo znam...

Harry wyjął z kieszeni kartę, której używał, kiedy musiał sobie radzić z mugolskimi władzami. Była zaczarowana w ten sposób, że wyglądała jak dowolna odznaka, jaką dany mugol w tym momencie powinien zobaczyć.

- W porządku, mam identyfikator. - Pokazał kartę Dudleyowi, który aż sapnął.

- Wszyscy czarodzieje mają coś takiego? Wygląda na autentyk. - Porównał ją z własną plakietką, której wygląd przybrała.

- Nie, wydaje je Ministerstwo. Trzeba mieć certyfikat bezpieczeństwa, żeby dostać coś takiego - odparł Harry, kiedy kuzyn oddał mu kartę. - Jestem aurorem - dodał, a widząc, że Dudley nie zrozumiał, spróbował ponownie: - Coś jak mugolska policja.

- Nie będziesz miał kłopotów, jeśli tego użyjesz? Poza służbą, znaczy się?

Harry wykrzywił twarz.

- Ściśle mówiąc, aurorzy zawsze są na służbie. Jeżeli w sprawę jest lub _może_ być zamieszany czarodziej, podlega to mojej kompetencji.

Dudley skinął głową i wysiadł z samochodu. Harry poszedł w jego ślady. Podszedł do nich umundurowany policjant i poprosił o identyfikatory. Zebrał się tłum gapiów, przyciągnięty widowiskiem. W końcu podeszła do nich kolejna umundurowana kobieta, tym razem, jak uznał Harry, raczej w stroju paramedyka, nie policjanta.

- Cieszę się, że tu jesteś, Dudley - powiedziała udręczonym głosem. - Kogo przyprowadziłeś? - Wskazała brodą Harry'ego.

- Och, to jest Harry... - Dudley zawahał się; nie był przyzwyczajony do zmyślania na poczekaniu.

Ale Harry był.

- Uczę się - odparł i wyciągnął rękę. Teraz, jeśli zdarzy mu się jakaś rażąca gafa, Dudley będzie miał dla niego przykrywkę.

- Och, dobrze. - Odwróciła się z powrotem do Dudleya. - No cóż, policja została wezwana, bo jego matka wrzeszczała na niego przez godzinę, a potem hałasy w ich mieszkaniu zaczęły przypominać rozbijanie mebli. Policja musiała się włamać. Matkę znaleziono w stanie kompletnej dezorientacji. Powiedziała policji, że jej dziecko zabiło jej chłopaka.

- A zabiło? - spytał Dudley powoli.

- Jasne - zadrwiła. - Mały ma nie więcej niż cztery, pięć lat, a chłopaka ani śladu.

- Czy dziecko zostało ranne? - dochodził dalej Dudley, który wyjął telefon z kieszeni i teraz szybko naciskał guziczki kciukiem.

Kobieta westchnęła.

- Trudno powiedzieć. Schował się w szafie; boimy się, że będzie gorzej, jeśli spróbujemy go stamtąd wyciągnąć.

- A z matką zrobili porządek?

- Och, tak. - Paramedyczka uśmiechnęła się nieco złośliwie. - Zabieramy ją do szpitala.

- Dzięki. Chodź, Harry.

Gdy tylko weszli do mieszkania, Harry z miejsca to poczuł. Magia. Rozproszona i chaotyczna, ale silna. Sprawiała wrażenie, jakby była pierwszą manifestacją w życiu tego dziecka, spowodowaną strachem lub bólem.

- To jeden z naszych, nie ma co - powiedział cicho do Dudleya. - Mamy szczęście, że mieszkanie nie wyleciało w powietrze.

Mieszkanie było przygnębiająco zaniedbane, ale nie przez magię. W zlewie piętrzyły się brudne naczynia, na szafce kuchennej Harry zauważył zaś karalucha. Powietrze przesiąknięte było wonią zepsutego jedzenia, brudnych ubrań i kwaśnego alkoholu.

Następny paramedyk stał w drzwiach sypialni.

- Tutaj - zawołał. - W środku.

Dudley i Harry wlepili spojrzenia we wnętrze szafy wypełnionej ubraniami i różnym śmieciem.

- Może powinien pan iść - zasugerował Harry paramedykowi. - Im nas mniej, tym pewnie lepiej.

Paramedyk skinął głową, szczęśliwy, że może zostawić to im.

Dudley ukucnął na podłodze.

- Halo?

Odpowiedziało mu pociągnięcie nosem.

- Czy mógłbyś wyjść? Chciałbym z tobą porozmawiać - ciągnął łagodnie Dudley. - Nawet cię tam nie widzę.

- Jesteście glinami? Mamusia mówi, że przyjdą gliny i mnie zabiorą - odezwał się cichy głosik.

- Nie, nie jesteśmy glinami. Twoja mamusia pojechała do szpitala, a my musimy znaleźć kogoś, kto się tobą zajmie - wyjaśnił Dudley.

- Nie chciałem tego zrobić - chlipnęło dziecko.

- Czego? - Harry ukucnął obok kuzyna i starał się brzmieć uspokajająco.

- David powiedział... - Cokolwiek "David" powiedział, utonęło w łzach malca.

Z blatu spadło kilka naczyń.

- W porządku, uspokój się. - Harry użył tonu, którym posługiwał się, kiedy jego własne dzieci były małe. - Nie jesteśmy tu po to, by zrobić ci krzywdę, chcemy się tylko dowiedzieć, co się stało.

- Jesteś gdzieś ranny? - spytał Dudley.

- N-nie...

Harry rozejrzał się po pokoju, żeby się upewnić, że w pobliżu nie ma mugoli, a potem zaczął lewitować śmieci w szafie na jedną stronę. Gdyby był to dom czarodziejów, wszystkiego by się po prostu pozbył, w tym przypadku jednak wolał zgrzeszyć nadmiarem ostrożności.

Przestał, kiedy usłyszał zbliżające się kroki.

- Panie Burton? - zawołał damski głos. - Tu panna Granger. W biurze powiedzieli mi, że może pan potrzebować pomocy.

Zaskoczony Harry odwrócił się. Za jego plecami stała Hermiona w jej mugolskiej garsonce, którą zakładała do pracy. W ręku trzymała aktówkę.

- Harry! - sapnęła. - Och, nie. To chyba nie coś więcej, niż sądziliśmy, prawda?

- Nie, nic z tych rzeczy.

Gdy Harry się nad tym zastanowił, w zasadzie nie było zbiegiem okoliczności, że w takim miejscu pojawiła się Hermiona, która była jednym z trzech czy czterech pracowników Biura Ochrony Czarodziejskich Dzieci zajmujących się mugolskimi sprawami.

Dudley gapił się na Hermionę długą chwilę.

- To wy się znacie, panno Granger? - Pokręcił głową i spojrzał na Harry'ego. - Miałem rację. Pokazała się przy dwóch innych dziwnych sprawach w ostatnich latach. Czarodziej tuż pod moim nosem, a ja się nie skapnąłem.

W dłoni zaalarmowanej Hermiony natychmiast pojawiła się różdżka.

- _Obl_...

Harry złapał ją za rękę.

- Wszystko w porządku... To Dudley. Mój kuzyn.

- Co? Ale twój kuzyn miał na nazwisko Dursley - zdziwiła się.

- Co się zmieniło odkąd się pobrałem. Czy moglibyśmy już wrócić do aktualnego problemu? Proszę? - rzucił Dudley z lekką złością.

* * *

><p>KONIEC<br>rozdziału czwartego

* * *

><p><em>* Stforek - jedynie dla mnie słuszne tłumaczenie imienia owego skrzata; wynika ono z oryginalnego zapisu tego imienia, które po angielsku zapisywane jest jako "Kreacher", choć "stwór"  "stworek" po angielsku pisze się "creature"; skoro więc autorka cyklu o Harrym Potterze nazwała tego skrzata niejako fonetycznie, uznałam, że w przekładzie powinno być podobnie, a dla mnie fonetycznie zapisany "Stworek" to "Stforek" - równie nieortograficzny, jak angielskie "Kreacher"_

_** RATUNKU! Potrzebuję kogoś! RATUNKU! Nie kogokolwiek. Ratunku, ktoś mi jest potrzebny. Ratuuunkuuuu - ten dzwonek pochodzi z kolei z piosenki "Help!"_

* * *

><p><em>Bardzo dziękuję za komentarze, które pojawiły się pod poprzednim rozdziałem. Jednocześnie przypominam, że nie trzeba być zarejestrowanym, aby móc komentować teksty na tej stronie. Służy do tego poniższy przycisk <em>_**Review this Story / Chapter **__- wystarczy na niego kliknąć, w wąskim pasku wpisać przezwisko, w dużym oknie komentarz i wcisnąć napis pod spodem. Komentarze są dla mnie bardzo ważne, ponieważ pozwalają mi poznać Czytelników i ich opinie na różne sprawy. Nie mówiąc już o przyjemności płynącej z ich czytania ;-)._


	5. Rozdział piąty

_Od tłumaczki_

_Ostatni rozdział, ostatnie zestawienie tego rodzaju (obiecuję, że w kolejnej części, "Wspomnieniach Snape'a", takie zestawienia będę zamieszczać od samego początku, czyli od drugiego rozdziału ;-), może tylko nieco zmienię ich formę, ze względu na znacznie większą ilość rozdziałów w sequelu - dobre pomysły mile widziane ;-))._

_Doszły nam trzy nowe osoby, z których aż dwie (!) napisały komentarze. Jestem pod wrażeniem. Tych dwóch osób. I pozostałych, które zamieściły komentarze. Całość jednak jak zwykle wcale nie wygląda najlepiej. Bo następująco:  
><em>_- po trzy komentarze zamieściły __**deo89**__ oraz __**lucynapilo**__;  
><em>_- po dwa komentarze zamieściły __**anet21j**__ oraz __**kasiadumle**__;  
><em>_- po jednym komentarzu zamieściły: __**Cicha**__, __**kruszynka85**__, __**Liluf**__, __**Nigra**__, __**N-Tonks03**__, __**Seves**__, __**Toille**__, __**Vey**__ oraz __**złamany grosz**__;  
><em>_- żadnego komentarza nie zamieściły: __**Astra Black**__, __**bkjw**__, __**Cole Martin**__, __**dosia1982**__, __**fioletoowaaa**__, __**magdalenna-93**__, __**rosaja**__ oraz __**Saucerful of Secrets**__.  
><em>_(Mam wrażenie, że wszystko to, bez wyjątku, są panie, stąd rodzaj żeński w odmianie czasownika; jeśli któraś z wymienionych wyżej osób jest panem, proszę o informację, poprawię wtedy czasownik)._

_Odpowiedzi na komentarze ponownie nie ma. Pod poprzednim rozdziałem również. Miałam ciężki tydzień i trudności z wyrobieniem się na czas ze wszystkim, co zamierzałam w tym tygodniu zrobić. A do niedzieli wieczora nie będę miała dostępu do internetu, więc w weekend też odpowiedzi na komentarze nie zamieszczę. Postaram się to jednak zrobić jak najszybciej, ponieważ lubię Wasze komentarze i lubię na nie odpowiadać (jakkolwiek przyznam, że czasem nie mam pojęcia, co właściwie napisać, żeby się nie powtarzać... ale dzięki temu ćwiczę kreatywność :-D, więc się wcale nie skarżę ;-))._

_Jak zwykle życzę wszystkim przyjemnej lektury._

* * *

><p><em><strong>oryginał: <strong>__Dudley's Memories__ (link w moim profilu)_

_**autor: **__paganaidd__ (link w moim profilu)_

_Tłumaczenie za zgodą autorki._

* * *

><p>Rozdział piąty<p>

* * *

><p>- Tak, oczywiście. - Hermiona obdarzyła Harry'ego złowrogim spojrzeniem, po czym wzięła się w garść. - Gdzie jest dziecko?<p>

- Ukrywa się pod tym. - Dudley wskazał szafę.

Wiedźma uklękła i położyła torbę obok siebie, ale różdżkę zatrzymała w dłoni. Kiedy czubek jej różdżki rozbłysnął światłem, zawołała:

- Halo?

Z głębi szafy dobiegł cichy szloch.

- Czy mogę wejść? - spytała Hermiona łagodnie. Była mniejsza i od Dudleya, i od Harry'ego, więc zdołała się wcisnąć w luki pomiędzy upchniętymi w szafie śmieciami.

Harry i Dudley czekali cierpliwie, podczas jej szeptanej konferencji z dzieckiem. Harry'emu udało się wychwycić między szlochami dziecka część wyrazów:

- David przynosi lekarstwa mamusi... on był... mamusia powiedziała... nie wiem, co... przepraszam... przepraszam.

Odsunął się nieco, zastanawiając się, czy nie rzucić na siebie _Muffliato_. To nie była rozmowa, którą miałby ochotę podsłuchiwać. Dudley jednak ukucnął, wyjął z kieszeni mały notatnik i sprawiał wrażenie, jakby notował każde słowo, które usłyszał.

- Harry? - zawołała Hermiona. - Chłopak matki nadal tu jest. Tim nie chce wyjść, dopóki jej chłopaka nie usuniemy. A... ten chłopak... wiesz, lepiej użyj _Revelio_.

- Zatroszczyłaś się o mugoli na zewnątrz? - spytał Harry.

- Tak. Nie wejdą tu. Powiedziałam im, że lepiej będzie, jeżeli to my się tym zajmiemy.

Harry uniósł różdżkę.

- _Hominem Revelio_.

Biegający po kuchennym blacie karaluch rozbłysł intensywną żółcią.

- Znalazłem go. - Harry parsknął gorzkim śmiechem. Co ten mężczyzna próbował zrobić dziecku? Wziął jedną z brudnych szklanek i uwięził pod nią owada.

Hermiona wyczołgała się z szafy, po czym razem z Dudleyem podeszła do Harry'ego i wlepiła wzrok w paskudztwo.

- Sprytnie - stwierdził Dudley z ponurym uśmiechem. - Ten chłopczyk to zrobił? Myślałem, że takich rzeczy uczą tylko w waszej szkole?

- Magia dziecka to zrobiła - wyjaśniła Hermiona. - Dlatego tak rzadko spotyka się w czarodziejskim świecie sprawy brutalnych gwałtów i molestowania dzieci. Magiczny rdzeń reaguje na takie rzeczy silniej niż na mniej intymne formy przemocy.

- Całkiem praktyczne - uznał Dudley z satysfakcją.

- Co chcesz, żebym z nim zrobił? - spytał Harry Hermionę.

- Zabierz szklankę. - Wycelowała różdżkę w karalucha. - _Finite_.

W niecałe trzydzieści sekund owad eksplodował w człowieka siedzącego na blacie.

Wystraszony Dudley odskoczył do tyłu, przeklinając.

Mężczyzna na szafce przez chwilę wpatrywał się w swoje dłonie, po czym runął na Hermionę z rękoma wyciągniętymi w kierunku jej szyi. Wiedźma uniosła różdżkę, ale nie zdążyła rzucić żadnej klątwy, bo Harry krzyknął:

- _Protego_!

Atakujący został odrzucony do tyłu przez całą długość pomieszczenia i wylądował z trzaskiem pod przeciwległymi szafkami. Przez cały czas wrzeszczał:

- BYŁEM KARALUCHEM! TEN MAŁY ŚWIR ZMIENIŁ MNIE W KARALUCHA! ZABIJĘ GO, KURWA, JAK TYLKO DOSTANĘ GO W SWOJE RĘCE!

Gorączkowo próbował wstać, ale rzucił się na niego Dudley.

- O nie, nie ma mowy - stwierdził, mocując się z mężczyzną, żeby usadzić go z powrotem na ziemi.

Mieszkanie nagle wypełniło się ludźmi, kiedy wpadła do niego grupa mugolskich policjantów, którzy najwyraźniej usłyszeli podniesione głosy. Hermiona i Harry pośpiesznie schowali różdżki.

- Kurde, będziemy musieli rzucić _Obliviate_ na nich wszystkich? - syknął Harry obserwujący, jak Dudley i pięciu policjantów zmagają się z mężczyzną.

Hermiona uśmiechnęła się krzywo.

- Nie tym razem - uznała.

- Co? Ale... - Chciała rzucić _Obliviate_ na mugola tylko za wymówienie słowa "czarodziej" (zasady stosowania _Obliviate_ były jedną z kwestii, o których Harry wciąż debatował, korzystając ze swego miejsca w Wizengamocie); w co teraz pogrywała?

- Patrz - powiedziała jedynie.

- W KARALUCHA! ODRAŻAJĄCY MAŁY BĘKART ZMIENIŁ MNIE W KARALUCHA! W PIERDOLONEGO KARALUCHA! - darł się mężczyzna nawet wtedy, gdy bezskutecznie próbowano zakuć go w kajdanki.

Jeden z policjantów w końcu wyjął małe urządzenie, które przyłożył do karku aresztowanego i ten osunął się bezwładnie, wreszcie cichy.

- Nic pani nie jest, panno Granger? - spytał uprzejmie Dudley, podchodząc do czarodziejów.

- Wszystko w porządku, panie Barton - odparła serdecznie. - Wcale mnie nie dopadł.

Podszedł do nich jeden z policjantów.

- Gdzieżcie tu znaleźli pana Samsę? - zadrwił.

- Stracił przytomność w sypialni, na podłodze pod ścianą, pod kilkoma kocami - wyjaśniła mu Hermiona bez namysłu. - Sugerowałabym zabranie go do szpitala na badanie toksykologiczne. Nie mam pojęcia, co mógł robić, że spowodowało to tego rodzaju załamanie psychotyczne.

- No. To mógł być śnieg, jak sądzę, choć do tej pory znaleźliśmy tylko heroinę. Mamusia musiała przysnąć i zapomniała, że jej chłopak też przysnął, więc go pod niczym nie szukała. - Mężczyzna z obrzydzeniem pokręcił głową. - A teraz na dworze opowiada paramedykom, że przez jej dzieciaka jej chłopak zniknął w rozbłysku światła. No to ja się pytam... - zakpił. - Musieli wziąć coś skażonego nie tylko zwykłym gów... uch... świństwem.

Dudley i Hermiona mądrze pokiwali głowami.

- Gdzie jest teraz dzieciaczek? - spytał policjant.

- Nadal w szafie - westchnęła Hermiona. - Jest w niezłym szoku. Czy mógłby pan zabrać stąd swoich ludzi? On się boi policji.

- Tak, jasne. Pewnie mamusia naopowiadała mu różnych strasznych historii. Nienawidzę takich spraw. Nie wiem, jak wy to znosicie. Naprawdę nie wiem. - Mężczyzna odszedł, kręcąc głową. Przed wyjściem wywołał resztę policjantów z mieszkania.

Kiedy wszyscy wyszli, Hermiona wróciła pod drzwi szafy i ukucnęła na podłodze.

- Tim? Zabrali stąd Davida. Obiecałeś, że wtedy wyjdziesz.

Mały chłopiec o jasnych włosach i niebieskich oczach powoli wyczołgał się ku światłu. Miał na sobie brudną koszulkę z krótkim rękawem i spodnie. Cofnął się nieco, kiedy zobaczył Harry'ego i Dudleya, Hermiona jednak powiedziała:

- Wszystko w porządku, oni są ze mną.

Odwróciła się i użyła różdżki do przywołania koca z łóżka, którym następnie owinęła chłopca. Potem posadziła sobie dziecko na kolanach, nie zważając na kurz, jaki je okrywał.

- Naprawdę jesteś dobrą wiedźmą? - spytał chłopiec prawie bezgłośnie. - Jak w telewizji?

- Mm-hm - przytaknęła Hermiona. - Słuchaj, twoją mamusię zabrali do szpitala, więc teraz ja się tobą zaopiekuję.

- Zobaczę ją kiedyś? - spytał malec.

Harry poczuł, jak ściska mu się serce.

- Zaczekam na dworze - szepnął kuzynowi.

Dudley krótko kiwnął głową.

Jako auror Harry na szczęście niewiele razy miał do czynienia ze sprawami dotyczącymi dzieci. Nawet wtedy jednak nie miały one na niego takiego wpływu, jak ta. Podejrzewał, że ma na to wpływ wieczór spędzony z Dudleyem.

Po wojnie Harry odwiedził jedną z uzdrowicielek umysłów ze Świętego Munga. Pomogła mu ona poradzić sobie z wieloma problemami oraz przepisała mu eliksiry na koszmary i depresję. Harry uznał, że po tej nocy znowu będzie się musiał z nią zobaczyć.

Paramedyczka, którą widział wcześniej, podeszła do niego, gdy oparł się o samochód Dudleya.

- Wszystko w porządku?

- No.

- Zastanawialiśmy się, czy musimy tu zostać, czy może zamierzacie przetransportować dzieciaczka sami?

- Myślę, że zawieziemy go moim samochodem - odezwał się Dudley za jej plecami. Hermiona szła za nim, trzymając w ramionach chłopca owiniętego kocem. - Będzie mniej przestraszony. Mam w bagażniku fotelik dziecięcy.

Paramedyczka przytaknęła i odeszła, Dudley zaś zaczął grzebać przy samochodzie. Harry podszedł do Hermiony, aby spojrzeć w niesiony przez nią tłumoczek.

- Zasnął - powiedziała. - Myślałam, że pójdzie łatwiej. Nie chcę się z nim aportować, więc Dudley zaproponował, że podrzuci nas do Świętego Munga.

- Dudley mówił, że pracował z tobą już wcześniej? - zagadnął Harry cicho.

- Tak, kilka razy. Wciąż zadawał dziwne pytania. Gdybym wiedziała, że jest twoim kuzynem, powiedziałabym mu.

Harry uśmiechnął się porozumiewawczo.

- Nie, nie powiedziałabyś. Przekazałabyś wszystko Ginny i pozwoliła jej decydować, czy mówić mi cokolwiek.

- Idziecie? - zawołał Dudley.

Przypięli śpiącego chłopca do siedzenia.

- To gdzie jedziemy? - spytał Dudley.

Hermiona uśmiechnęła się z żalem.

- Lepiej ja poprowadzę. Ty nie znajdziesz tego miejsca, jest na nie nałożone zaklęcie odpychające mugoli. W dodatku jest nienanoszalne.

- Usiądę z tyłu z małym - zaproponował Harry, wślizgując się na miejsce obok dziecka.

- Panno Granger? Panie Barton? - zawołał jeden z policjantów. - Potrzebuję państwa podpisów na paru dokumentach...

Dudley i Hermiona podeszli do wozu policyjnego.

Chłopiec drgnął, załkał i otworzył oczy. Sapnął, kiedy zobaczył Harry'ego.

- Gdzie poszła ta pani wiedźma? - spytał z przestrachem.

- Jest tam. - Harry ruchem głowy wskazał Hermionę widoczną w świetle samochodowych reflektorów. - Ja mogę być? Jestem czarodziejem.

- Tamta pani wiedźma miała magiczną różdżkę - zauważyło dziecko z powątpiewaniem.

- Ja też taką mam - stwierdził Harry, wyjmując ją. Spostrzegł, że Hermiona nie miała okazji oczyścić malca ani odpowiednio go ubrać, wieczór zaś był odrobinę za chłodny, aby włóczyć się w bieliźnie, nawet z dodatkiem koca. - Trochę cię umyję, dobrze?

Chłopiec przygryzł wargę i przytaknął. Harry powoli uniósł różdżkę. Na foteliku nie było zbyt wielkiej możliwości skulenia się, ale dziecku jakoś się to udało. Harry rzucił delikatne _Chłoszczyść_, wiedząc, że Hermiona będzie chciała zrobić dziecku zdjęcia na dowód tego, jak wyglądało - ona nigdy nie odstępowała od procedur.

- Ooooch! - zawołał zdumiony malec. - _Jest_ pan czarodziejem!

Harry uśmiechnął się szeroko.

- A-ha. A teraz powiedz mi, jaki jest twój ulubiony kolor.

- Zielony.

Harry wyjął z kieszeni chusteczkę i przetransmutował ją w ciepłą zieloną pidżamę.

- Podoba ci się?

Chłopiec niepewnie skinął głową. Harry w jednej chwili trzymał pidżamę w ręce, a w drugiej dziecko miało ją na sobie.

- Och! - Malec gapił się na Harry'ego. - Ja... - Nie był w stanie ciągnąć dalej; rozpłakał się.

- Dobrze już, dobrze - uspokajał go Harry, pamiętając z własnego dzieciństwa, że płakał tylko wtedy, gdy czuł się dostatecznie bezpieczny. Sięgnął do kieszeni, wyjął z niej jakiś strzępek tkaniny i przetransmutował go w małego pluszowego misia, którego podał dziecku. Z bladym uśmiechem chłopiec przylgnął do przytulanki i zatopił w niej twarz. - Miałeś długą noc.

"Obaj mieliśmy" - dodał Harry w myślach. Oparł głowę o zagłówek. On i dziecko równie dobrze mogli zasnąć w tej samej chwili.

Jak przez mgłę słyszał Dudleya i Hermionę wsiadających do samochodu.

- Słodkie - stwierdził Dudley z rozbawieniem.

Hermiona roześmiała się cicho.

- Wiesz - usłyszał Harry, jak Dudley mówi chwilę później - nie rozumiem, dlaczego Harry nigdy nie zmienił mojego taty w karalucha. To by do niego pasowało.

- Podejrzewam, że magia Harry'ego nigdy nie poczuła się wystarczająco zagrożona - odparła wiedźma. - A zanim się to wyćwiczy, wszystko polega wyłącznie na instynkcie. Czasami zaś depresja lub strach potrafi zablokować magię. Czarodzieje to wciąż ludzie, rzadko bronimy się przed naszymi opiekunami magicznie. Można zauważyć, że mały Tim nie zmienił w robaka swojej matki, tylko jej chłopaka.

- No. Ja po prostu... Czy Harry opowiadał ci o swoim dzieciństwie?

- Trochę. To znaczy: wiem, że nie był w najlepszych stosunkach ze swoją rodziną i wysyłaliśmy mu jedzenie w każde wakacje, ponieważ... - Zamilkła. Na podstawie tonu głosu Harry był w stanie wyobrazić sobie jej minę, zaróżowione policzki i przygryzioną wargę, które zawsze zdradzały, że powiedziała za dużo.

- Ponieważ mama niedostatecznie go karmiła.

- No cóż, tak.

- Całe lata zabrało mi pozbycie się nałogu jedzenia - wyznał Dudley powoli. - Mój terapeuta miał teorię, że w ten sposób chciałem stłumić poczucie winy wobec Harry'ego. Nawet kiedy byłem mały, wiedziałem, że coś jest nie w porządku... Ale wiesz, jakie są dzieci. Mama i tato nazywali go diabłem wcielonym, a mnie rozpuszczali jak dziadowski bicz. Nigdy jednak nie chcieli znać _mnie_. Wiesz? Chcieli tylko swojego doskonałego małego Dudziaczka, który był doskonałą kopią taty.

Harry nigdy się właściwie nie zastanawiał, jak ich dzieciństwo wyglądało dla Dudleya.

Musiał przysnąć, bo następnym, co usłyszał, była Hermiona wołająca jego imię.

- Hmm? - powiedział.

- Mówię, że jesteśmy. Obudź się, żebyś mógł podać Dudleyowi, jak dojechać na Grimmauld Place. - Odpinała pasy chłopcu, a potem wzięła go na ręce. - Dzięki, że założyłeś mu coś cieplejszego. Nie wyczyściłeś jego bielizny, prawda?

- Wiem, jak zbierać dowody, Hermiono - odparł, otwierając oczy. - Nie oczyściłem go aż tak dokładnie. Tylko tyle, żeby było mu wygodniej.

- Oczywiście. Słuchaj, Ron i ja spotkamy się z tobą, Ginny, Dudleyem i jego rodziną w Dziurawym Kotle w sobotę. Wyślę Ginny sowę w tej sprawie dziś rano. Czy raczej dziś późniejszym rankiem. - Posadziła sobie dziecko na biodrze i odeszła wąską, kiepsko oświetloną ulicą prowadzącą do Świętego Munga.

Harry otworzył drzwi i przesiadł się na miejsce pasażera, które dopiero co zajmował Dudley.

- Więc ona mnie poinformowała, że jest ze mną spokrewniona przez małżeństwo? - stwierdził jego kuzyn pytająco.

Harry przytaknął z uśmiechem.

- Nie masz nic przeciwko spotkaniu w sobotę? - spytał Dudley niepewnie.

- Nie, z przyjemnością. Szczerze mówiąc, dzisiejszy wieczór okazał się zupełnie inny, niż myślałem. Cieszę się, że znowu cię zobaczyłem. - Nie miał pojęcia, czy mówi z sensem, taki był zmęczony. Coś sobie przypomniał. - Co to za książka, o której ty i Philip mówiliście?

- Ach, to. - Dudley uśmiechnął się z pewnym zakłopotaniem. - Ta, którą napisałem. Sądziłem, że może ją widziałeś. W mojej aktówce tutaj mam jeden egzemplarz.

Harry podniósł torbę z podłogi i otworzył ją. W środku była spora książka w grubej oprawie. Zaświecił sobie różdżką, żeby łatwiej móc przeczytać.

_Szczęśliwy syn_

_Dorastanie w cieniu przemocy w rodzinie_

_D. Dursley_

- Użyłem nazwiska Dursley, bo chciałem, żebyś zwrócił na to uwagę - wyjaśnił Dudley cicho. - Próbowałem cię znaleźć, kiedy ją pisałem, ale nigdy mi się nie udało. Twoja przyjaciółka Hermiona jest dobra. Wiedziałem, że w niektórych z tych spraw musi się kręcić wiedźma, a jednak nigdy nie byłem na tyle pewny, żeby ją zaczepić.

Harry odwrócił tylną okładkę, aby przeczytać notkę wydawniczą.

_Niejednokrotnie zdarza się, że jedno dziecko w rodzinie zostaje wybrane jako ofiara przemocy i zaniedbań. Często pozostałe dzieci w domu nawet uczestniczą w znęcaniu się nad kozłem ofiarnym. Dudley Dursley bada przerażającą krzywdę, jaką czyni to każdemu dziecku w danej rodzinie._

- Spójrz na stronę z dedykacją.

_Do Harry'ego_

_Chciałbym znowu spróbować być rodziną._

_Zadzwoń do mnie._

Harry nie wiedział, co powiedzieć. Z trudem przełknął ślinę. Dalej jechali w milczeniu, poza chwilami, kiedy Harry mówił: "Tutaj skręć w prawo." albo "Następna w lewo.", a wreszcie "Tu się zatrzymaj".

Dudley odwrócił się do niego.

- Do zobaczenia w sobotę? - spytał z nadzieją.

- Możesz na to liczyć. - Harry uśmiechnął się. - Mogę ją sobie zatrzymać? - Uniósł książkę.

- No. - Dudley rozpromienił się.

Kiedy jego kuzyn odjechał, Harry otworzył drzwi domu numer dwanaście. Światło w kuchni powiedziało mu, że Ginny jeszcze nie śpi.

- Cześć - rzucił zaskoczony Harry. - Nie musiałaś czekać.

Ubrana w podomkę Ginny czytała jakieś dokumenty. Oderwała się od nich, by uśmiechnąć się do męża.

- Miałeś dobrą noc?

- No - przyznał Harry, zastanowiwszy się przez moment. - Naprawdę dobrą. Trochę dziwną, ale... - Uśmiechnął się do niej krzywo.

- Hermiona dopiero co przysłała to sową - powiedziała Ginny, wskazując papiery. - Chciała wiedzieć, czy wciąż zamierzamy wystąpić o licencję rodziny zastępczej. Najwyraźniej ma chłopczyka, któremu pilnie potrzeba nowego domu. Mówiła, że wiesz coś na ten temat. Nie podała mi zbyt wielu szczegółów, ale zdradziła, że ty już coś o tym wiesz. W każdym razie jest całkiem prawdopodobne, że to by było na stałe, biorąc pod uwagę dowody, jakie znaleźli uzdrowiciele.

Harry poczuł, jak serce mu rośnie na myśl o dodaniu kolejnej osoby do jego rodziny.

* * *

><p>KONIEC<p>

* * *

><p><em>Bardzo dziękuję za komentarze, które pojawiły się pod poprzednim rozdziałem. Jednocześnie przypominam, że nie trzeba być zarejestrowanym, aby móc komentować teksty na tej stronie. Służy do tego poniższy przycisk <em>_**Review this Story / Chapter **__- wystarczy na niego kliknąć, w wąskim pasku wpisać przezwisko, w dużym oknie komentarz i wcisnąć napis pod spodem. Komentarze są dla mnie bardzo ważne, ponieważ pozwalają mi poznać Czytelników i ich opinie na różne sprawy. Nie mówiąc już o przyjemności płynącej z ich czytania ;-)._


End file.
